


The Proposal

by fromthebeginningthen



Series: The Proposal Universe [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Connor Has OCD, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romantic Comedy, but like not severely anymore, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: This a HankCon au of the romantic comedy The Proposal.Hank Anderson is editor-in-chief for the Detroit Publishing Division. When his work visa expires he is threatened with deportation, which would make him lose the only thing he has left, his career. Luckily, all he needs to do is marry an American citizen to stay in the country. Enter his assistant, Connor Stern.





	1. You Should Get a Raise

**Author's Note:**

> That movie is one of my favorite rom coms of all time so naturally I HankCon'd it! If you like cheesy romantic movies, shitty humor, and HankCon, then this is the fic for you!
> 
> Special thanks to @BlGHANK on twitter for graciously volunteering to beta this for me, I'm forever in your debt!

When Connor woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. Not because his alarm didn’t go off, but because he felt well rested. He jerked upright and reached for the phone on his nightstand and checked the time.    
  
_ Shit. _

He had ten minutes for what was normally a twenty-minute walk down to the office.

Connor counted the seconds internally as he got dressed and grabbed his messenger bag, almost forgetting his apartment keys and having to turn back right before the door was slammed shut.

He hadn’t been late once in three years and he was not about to change that record today, nor would he anger his boss with a lack of coffee. Lucky for him, the barista had his usual order ready ahead of time and he had one more street to cross before entering the office.

The elevator deposited him on the publishing company’s floor at about three minutes past 8 am. Connor knew his boss wouldn’t be in yet, but that didn’t stop the anxiety from rising at being late. He needed to figure out what caused him to sleep in and fix it immediately. It couldn’t happen again.

Stuck in his head, he sidestepped a coworker and failed to see the file cart directly in his new path. He stumbled into it hard enough to jostle the loose lid off of one of the coffee cups, spilling brown liquid down the front of his shirt.

He knew the anger was misdirected at the person pushing the cart, so he settled for glaring at them and cursing internally as he stalked away.

Connor spotted his friend and coworker sitting at a desk and called him.

“Markus.”

The man looked up, eyes widened at the stain on Connor’s shirt. “What happened to you?”

“The worst case scenario, please tell me you have a spare shirt?”

“Sorry, Connor.”

He groaned and looked to the ceiling as if asking God what he did to deserve this. “Never mind.”

He continued his journey to his boss’ office, Hank Anderson. The man was editor-in-chief for the company and hired Connor as his assistant a few years ago.

This delighted Connor at the time because he thought with hard work he’d eventually be promoted to editor. Three years later and he was still functionally an editor without having the associated title or pay raise; not to mention the parts where he acted as a glorified secretary to the man.

He convinced himself that if Hank finally read the manuscript he was recommending for weeks, then the man would finally recognize Connor’s potential and reward all of his hard work. It was a genius piece of fiction and maybe the new breakout the company needed.

It’s not like Hank was evil, he was just kind of an asshole sometimes. Maybe a lot of time, but only to people who pissed him off. He was a hard worker and valued his position, so he didn’t have time for people to slack off.

When Connor first started working for him, he couldn’t understand why Hank kept his relationships with his workers strictly professional. So he talked to people who had been working there for years and discovered that Hank used to be a different man. He had a lot of friends and was happier.

His old friends knew what caused the change, but they kept it to themselves. It wasn’t their place to tell private details, so they didn’t. Connor could only wonder at it, but if he had to guess he’d say whatever happened was bad enough to drive Hank to drink. At least during the first couple years of Connor’s assistantship.

Connor was brought back to the present at the sound of the door swinging open. Hank walked in as he was buttoning up his suit jacket to cover up the stain.

“Good morning, Hank.” He held out the surviving coffee cup.

Hank took the proffered cup and sat on the edge of his desk, taking a sip.

“Hmm. Why does Jillian want me to call her?”

Connor’s mind blanked. “I...who?”

Hank turned the cup around, exposing a name and number on the other side of the cup.

Connor felt his face flush. “Ah, right. The barista has a crush on me, I believe. Your coffee spilled, so I gave you mine.”

Hank smirked, “And you drink your coffee black?”

No. “Yes, so, that’s convenient.”

“Very convenient, ‘cause it would be pathetic to double my order in case of emergency right?”

“Right,” he said while fiddling with the hem of his jacket anxiously. “Your meeting with Bob starts in a few minutes, you should probably get going.”

Hank grimaced and took a long sip of the drink before setting it down behind him. “You’re coming with me for damage control.”

Hank left the office and headed toward Bob’s, leaving Connor to catch up. 

“Damage control?”

“I’m firing him.”

“You what?”

Hank didn’t say anything more as they had reached their soon to be ex-employee’s office.

“Bob!” Hank greeted with false exuberance.

Bob greeted him back, genuinely happy. Connor thought he was probably expecting a promotion or some other good news. He cringed in preparation.

“Good news, I got off the phone with Frank this morning and he agreed to do Oprah. Without any convincing even.”

Bob’s smile strained. “That’s great,” he stuttered out.

“Bad news is, your fired.”

Smile completely gone now, “What?”

Hank crossed his arms and explained, “I asked you to call him six times, and going by the conversation I had with him it’s safe to assume you never did. I can’t have someone working for me who can’t be bothered to get off his ass and make a single damn phone call.”

“But I  _ just _ moved into this office.”

“Then you should be thanking me for giving you two months to find a new job, have a good day.”

With that, Hank walked out and Connor followed him. “I understand now, however, I should inform you that he’s pacing the room and will probably yell at you.”

Hank rolled his eyes and turned around to wait for Bob to make a scene.

Bob used one hand to point at Hank. “You can’t fire me because I quit! Why anyone would want to keep working for an old drunk blows my mind. You have no one outside of this office, no one likes you, and it’s pathetic! You’re going to die alone with nothing and no one. So maybe I lost my job, but at least I’m not  _ you _ .”

The whole office was silent.

Then Hank sighed and said, “Your tantrum done? Good, then get the fuck outta my office before Connor here escorts you forcefully. He’s stronger than he looks.”

Hank headed back to his own office and Connor followed dutifully, confident that Bob would probably just leave with his tail between his legs. He didn’t know how Hank could ignore the stares and the comments when he could barely handle it secondhand.

When Connor re-entered Hank’s office he stood awkwardly, waiting for a new task.

“Would it be ironic if I said I need a drink?”

One corner of Connor’s lips turned up. “Maybe, just a bit.”

“Shit. Anyway, I need you here this weekend to help me go through his files and manuscripts, is that a problem?”

“Um, actually it’s my grandmother’s 90th birthday so I was going to- You know what? It’s fine, I can just go next weekend instead.” Promotion, promotion, promotion.

“Good. Any other updates?”   


“Yes, hold on.” Connor opened his messenger bag and pulled out his day planner. “Your immigration officer called and said it’s urgent, and you have a meeting upstairs at nine.”

Hank deliberated for a moment. “I’ll call him before the meeting, and you can go finish the McArthur manuscript, I need a second opinion on it.”

“Got it.”

Connor returned to his desk satisfied. The morning started awful, but when given tasks he knew how to complete, there’s no way it couldn’t improve.

~~~~~

Connor was very wrong.

It should have been simple, he just had to poke his head into Hank’s meeting with the company CEO and inform him about a call.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt, but Mary’s on the line and she says it’s urgent and I told her you were otherwise engaged, but she says she really needs you to…” 

Connor trailed off at Hank’s expression. It was like a light bulb went off in his head and Connor could only stare in confusion.

Hank made a beckoning motion with his hand, and a still confused Connor closed the door behind him and entered the room fully.

“Uh, hi.”

“Hi.” The two CEOs responded.

Connor looked to Hank in askance, and Hank finally spoke again.

“I understand the problem, but luckily it’s no problem at all because,” He wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist. “We’re getting married.”

_ We’re getting married. _ It played on a loop in Connor’s head and he met Hank’s eyes, still very confused. “Wh-”

“ _ We _ are getting married.” Hank winked at him and turned back to their employer’s to smile.

Connor’s mouth was stuck gaping, unable to contribute to whatever farce Hank was planning.

One of the suited men said, “Isn’t he your secretary?”

Offended, Connor finally spoke up. “Assistant.”

Hank said, “Yeah, truth is Connor and I are just two people who weren’t meant to fall in love but did.”

As Connor started shaking his head no, Hank squeezed his side and continued. “All those late nights at the office and weekend book fairs, just the two of us, something happened.”

Muted, “Yeah... _ something _ .”

“So, we good with this? You guys happy?”

Man in suit number one said, “Hank, this is terrific! Just make it legal.” And he held up his left hand, pointing to the ring finger.

“Oh, of course,” Hank chuckled. “We gotta march ourselves to the immigration office so we can work this shit out. Let’s go, honey.”

Connor was still frozen to the spot until Hank tugged on his wrist. “Gentlemen.” He smiled but knew it couldn’t have been more than a grimace.

~~~~~

Connor remained silent, angrily so, until the door closed behind them in Hank’s office. He observed Hank perch himself on the heating unit under the window, seemingly undisturbed by what had just transpired to both of their higher-ups.

Connor pointed vaguely down the hall in the direction of that meeting. “What- wh- Hank. What the  _ heck _ was that?!”

Hank rubbed a hand down his face and groaned. “I know, I panicked. Fuck.”

He began pacing the room. “How did that even happen?”

“Look, I didn’t call my immigration agent so I was blindsided. They’re gonna deport me back to fucking Canada because some paper I turned in was late. Some stupid red tape American bullshit.”

Connor paused in front of him, “So what? You decided you- you could just marry me to stay in the country to save your job?”

Hank winced, “Yeah. Look I have an idea here, and I think it could work for the both of us and if it doesn’t I’ll go back over there and come clean.”

“Then enlighten me, because you can’t just do that to someone.” Connor was mad, forget his forced politeness, this was beyond taking over Hank’s menial tasks.

“You want a promotion right? To be an editor?”

“Yes.”

“If I leave, who do you think is next in line for editor-in-chief?”

Shoot. “Bob?”

“Bingo. You think he’s gonna promote you let alone keep you hired at all after I fired him?”

Connor shook his head. He grimaced and felt the possibilities narrow down to what Hank was saying. As unfavorable as the situation was, and as wild, he’d rather die than start over at another company and have his years of building up a rapport with Hank go to waste. And that’s exactly what would happen if Hank left the country. The truth was, they needed each other.

Connor ruffled his hair, “They did not teach me this in college.”

Hank stood up and came closer to Connor, close enough to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Look, kid, I need a yes on this. No half-assing it cause I’m not doing this if you’re not all in. I’m not the devil half this office thinks I am, okay?”

Connor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured his life, his wants in his career, his wants as a potential partner. He wasn’t currently dating, not even looking for anyone actually. He didn’t even value marriage as a sacred institution, it had always just been a convenient business arrangement to him so he could visit his spouse in the hospital and share finances, among other things.

But what would his family think? His brother? His  _ mom _ . If they found out it was fake he’d be ruined. Not disowned but, that would probably be a better reaction than the constant disappointment looming over him at every holiday. And they would find out, they weren’t stupid.

But that’s why he left Alaska, right? To escape the judgment and disappointment. To make his own decisions without the fear of what others thought.

He wanted, no, needed this promotion. And Hank was right, if Hank stayed then he could get it. He could finally be the editor he knew he could. It wouldn’t even be cheating because he  _ knew _ he deserved this position.

Connor opened his eyes as he emptied his lungs with a sigh. “I’m in.”

The relief in Hank’s face was palpable and Connor wondered just how severe the stakes were on  _ his _ side. “Thank you.”

Connor bit his lip and nodded.

“We can work out the details after we talk to immigration.”

~~~~~

The line at the immigration office was long. Connor’s hands itched for his tablet, to have something to do. Idling was never his forte. 

Hank, on the other hand, was content to observe other customers until they made it up to the front. Hank exchanged his information and the two were escorted to a little room with a man whose desk had a name tag reading ‘Richard Perkins.’

They sat in the two chairs in front of the desk and waited for him to come in. When he did, Connor’s first impression was that he looked like a rat. And his entrance didn’t help Connor’s restlessness, which now progressed into leg jiggling and nail picking. Meanwhile, Hank was cool as a cucumber with his arms crossed, staring down Perkins like he was a rival publishing company.

Perkins sighed and pulled out a thick folder from a cabinet then set it down in front of him. He looked between the two for a moment before speaking.

“Alright, this is how this process is going to unfold. Step one, I put you in separate rooms and ask you questions that every real couple would know the answers to. Step two, I look at your phone records, I speak to your neighbors, your family, your coworkers and if your answers don’t match up at every point then you,” he pointed to Hank. “Will be deported, and you,” to Connor now. “Will have committed a felony punishable by up to a $250,000 fine and five years in federal prison.”

Hank was unphased, but Connor’s fight or flight instincts kicked in and he looked toward the door as an escape route, which coincidentally showed a person being dragged out of the building by cops. His blood pressure rose another spike.

Perkins slammed a hand on the desk loudly, “So, do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

Connor shook his head and Hank snorted.

The immigration officer leaned forward and laced his fingers. “This little engagement wouldn’t happen to be fake to prevent Mr. Anderson here from leaving the country would it?”

Connor burst into manic laughter, “No no, of course not. We uh-” he cleared his throat as Hank rested a hand on his shoulder. “We just haven’t told anyone because of my promotion. You know, I didn’t want people to think I got it out of favoritism.”

Hank snapped his fingers and pointed at Perkins, “Exactly.”

At least someone was handling this, Connor thought.

Perkins said, “Have you told your parents at least?”

“Impossible, mine are dead, and no relatives I talk to anymore. But, we were gonna tell Connor’s parents at his grandmother’s 90th birthday this weekend. Right?”

“Right.”

“Uh huh,” Perkins replied. “And where would that be?”

“Sitka, Alaska,” said Connor.

“You’re going all the way to Alaska for a weekend?”

Connor decided to use the opportunity to get a longer break from work. He’d really need it after today. “A four day weekend, actually. This one never stops working.”

He turned to face Hank who was trying to glare at him slightly enough that Perkins didn’t pick up on it.

Connor gulped and let his gaze return to Perkins and smiled.

“Alright,” he scribbled something down on a post-it note and stuck it to the top of the folder he pulled out earlier. “I expect to see you two here Tuesday morning at eleven.”

“Yes, sir.” Hank mock saluted and took the folder from his hands.

The two made their way outside the building and Connor immediately slouched his posture and stuck his hands in his hair.

“I can’t do this Hank.”

“What, why? The meeting went fine.”

“No the meeting did not go fine. You heard that right? I could go to prison, this isn’t- there are real consequences here.”

Hank tried to make eye contact with him, “Breathe, Connor. Nothing’s changed, no one’s going to find out it’s fake.”

Connor took a few steadying breaths. “It’s a possibility, and my promotion isn’t enough anymore.”

Hank rubbed his beard with his free hand and said, “What if I publish that manuscript you’ve been pushing? Ten thousand copies first run.”

Connor scoffed, “Twenty thousand.”

“Fine, so we good?”

“No, I have  _ some _ dignity so, propose to me.”

“What.”

The last of Connor’s anxiety started ebbing away. “Propose to me, like this is for real.”

“Why,” Hank frowned.

“Because do you know how many people I can gloat to by saying I brought Hank Anderson of the Detroit Publishing Division to his knees?”

“Now you’re just being greedy.”

Connor looked affronted, “I agreed to marry you for a year and you’re calling  _ me _ greedy?”

Hank hummed, “You have a point.”

“So.” Connor nodded toward the concrete at his feet.

Hank sighed and looked around. There were people coming and going, this was the city after all. But none were paying attention to them, also because this was the city. Good.

He got down on one knee and held a hand out until Connor placed his own in it.

“Will you marry me?”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Connor smiled and bit his lip, “Say it like you mean it.”

Hank sighed and looked down. When he looked up again, the wrinkles on his face smoothed out and there was a softness that Connor had never seen before.

“Connor, world’s greatest assistant and useful editor, will you please do the honor of marrying me?”

Connor’s face would not blush at the praise. It wouldn’t. “Yes.”

Hank smirked at him and Connor  _ would not blush _ .

“Get up, you look weird down there.”

Hank groaned as he stood, damn knees. “Thought you liked me on my knees?”

Connor was definitely blushing. “I’ll meet you at the airport tomorrow, check your phone for the details.”

He turned and began the trek back to his apartment, refusing to turn back and see Hank’s face.

What the hell had he done?

 


	2. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: non-graphic vomit mention, some homophobia

Connor may or may not have had to pause packing that night to have a panic attack. His thoughts raced over the upcoming visit and everything that could go wrong.

The things his parents would say, his brother. He hadn’t been home in three years, and now he had even more to stress about the visit.

He laid on the tiled floor of his bathroom and pressed his forehead against the cool porcelain of the tub. His panting breaths condensed against the surface as he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

It was times like these he wished he wasn’t alone, more than any other.

He dry heaved over the toilet, but nothing came up. At least he wasn’t in public this time.

His pulse calmed and he splashed cool water on his face before going back to the open suitcase in his room. Connor packed the rest of his things with relative ease and got into bed early.

He snorted when he checked the alarm on his phone only to discover that he was late because the AM was set to PM. A dumb mistake his OCD couldn’t help but suggest that was the reason he ended up in this fake marriage mess. This is what happens when you don’t check things, it said.

Despite the turmoil in Connor’s head, he fell asleep quickly from the exhaustion of the day.

~~~~~

Connor stood alone in the terminal for an hour before Hank showed up only a half hour before their flight was scheduled to depart. He walked up to Connor, dragging a carry on behind him and seemingly out of breath.

Connor simply crossed his arms and glared at him.

“What?”

“You were supposed to be here an hour ago, what if the flight came in early?”

“Did it?”

“...No, but-”

“Then we’re good.” Hank held his palms up in placation.

Connor picked up his own suitcase and the two of them got ready to line up at their gate. “But it  _ could _ have been.”

Hank rolled his eyes, “You can’t live your life in could haves and what ifs, Connor. You’ll drive yourself insane, trust me.”

There was an undercurrent of conviction in Hank’s words that left no room to doubt he was speaking from experience. Though he didn’t know how much Connor could already late.

“Easier said than done,” he sighed.

Miracle of miracles, the flight came in on time, and they boarded without hassle. A couple with a baby got on ahead of them so they moved to the opposite end of the plane in preparation of screaming.

Connor took the window seat after asking Hank if he had a preference. Settling in, Connor tightened the seatbelt and started reading through the flight instruction manual.

Meanwhile, Hank checked emails on his phone until the attendants gave the announcement for people to turn off their electronics and blah blah blah.

With nothing else to do, Hank turned his attention to Connor who sat stiffly in his seat, hands now clenched in his lap after finishing his perusal of the manual.

“Connor?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you afraid of flying?”

He let out a measured breath before responding. “More like, I’m afraid of crashing.”

“Yeah, but the chances of that are like real low.”

“One in 1.2 million to be exact. Low enough for me would be zero in 1.2 million, but since that’s not happening I just have to deal. I’m fine.”

Hank was seeing more of this snappy side of Connor in 24 hours than he had in the entire three years they’ve been working together. He liked it. The kid should stand up for himself more.

He put his own seatbelt on and tried zoning out as the plane pulled away from the terminal and moved into position on the runway. But Connor’s breathing was audible so Hank sighed and reached over to grab one of Connor’s hands in his own.

Connor’s face jerked around to meet his eyes in a silent question which Hank answered with a gruff, “shut up.”

Hank hadn’t held anyone’s hand in years, and he couldn’t deny that it was...nice. A bit sweaty from anxiety, but nice. So naturally, as soon as the plane leveled out in the air, he released Connor’s hand under the assumption that take off and landing were probably the scariest parts for his assistant.

Connor was embarrassed over the whole thing but flattered at the show of empathy. Such a simple gesture revealed more about his boss’ character than the gruff exterior. It also served as a suitable distraction to the intrusive images of a graphic plane crash. He hoped Hank wouldn’t mind when he inevitably takes this as permission for taking his hand during subsequent flights.

“We should probably work on the questionnaire,” Connor said.

“Huh? Oh right.” Hank unhooked his seatbelt and stepped into the aisle to pull the packet out of his suitcase in the overhead compartment. He turned to the newlywed section as he sat back down.

Hank felt Connor’s body heat as he leaned over to read the questions too.

Connor clicked his tongue and said, “I already know a lot of these, but you don’t know anything about me.”

“Bullshit. What am I allergic to?”

Connor smiled, “Easy, shellfish. Who do you think orders the food for events?”

“Hmm, what about any scars?”

“Okay, technically I haven’t seen your whole body but you definitely have a tattoo on your chest. You were wearing a low cut shirt in an old picture Jeffrey showed me.”

“Why did he show you that?” Hank smirked.

Definitely not because Connor asked. “He was reminiscing about an old teambuilding story and showed me some pictures.”

Hank was still skeptical, “Uh huh.”

“So what about any scars?”

“They won’t ask that.”

“But-”

“Whose place do we sleep at? That’d be mine.”

Connor realized protesting was pointless, clearly, that was a sore spot. But he’d have to learn at some point, they wouldn’t believe he’d never seen Hank naked. “Why?”

“Because my dog is huge and I live in a house, there’s no way he could stay in an apartment.”

Connor conceded the point.

The two carried on like that for the duration of the ride. The plane landed without complication, but they still had two flights to go. They hadn’t paid for first class either, so they elected to eat during layovers to save money.

Their second flight was full, so they had a third person in their row. Naturally, that person was wearing a ‘Make America Great Again’ hat. Hank noticed first and did more than just take Connor’s hand.

He pulled him close against his side and said, “You’ll be okay pumpkin, I got you.” In a louder than needed voice.

Connor gave him a confused look to which Hank subtly jerked his head toward MAGA next to them. Connor’s eyes widened in understanding and he used his free hand to clutch onto Hank’s shirt.

He nuzzled his face into Hank’s shoulder and definitely didn’t use the act to smell Hank. He smelled like the world’s best Old Spice and something more human.

MAGA man glared at them and his lip curled in disgust. “Do you mind?”

Connor pitched his voice up just a bit and replied, “Oh sorry, I get scared and he protects me. My strong man.” He topped that off with the most adoring look he could pull off toward Hank.

Hank gave him one right back and caressed his cheek.

A burst of heat rushed up Connor’s spine when their faces drew close. He really thought Hank would kiss him.

The man interrupted by snapping his fingers to get the attention of an attendant who gave him the world’s best smile despite being snapped at.

“How can I help you, sir?”

“I need to switch seats, these...people…are harassing me.”

The lady blinked and looked at Hank and Connor who gave her innocent smiles. “May I ask how?”

The man crossed his arms, “They’re shoving this homosexual shit in my face.”

The attendant’s eyebrows raised. “I don’t see them doing anything different from other couples on the plane. I’m sorry but you have to stay here since there are no free seats.”

“Then do your job and make someone switch!”

“I apologize, but that’s not something I can do. Someone can offer to switch, but I have no authority to force it. This flight has no assigned seats.”

MAGA man stood up and looked at the nearest passengers, “Someone switch seats with me before I vomit.”

Everyone looked away except one teen who said, “There should be a barf bag in the pocket in front of you.” Which caused multiple people to stifle laughs.

The man was angry, but thank god for small mercies because he didn’t cause a further scene. He sat back down resigned, and just made his disgust known with muttered comments throughout the ride.

Hank and Connor ignored it by watching a movie on the screen. Though of course, they stayed pressed together the entire ride instead of separating like in the previous one.

The final plane was uneventful as Hank slept the whole time and Connor filled in some answers on the questionnaire. They’d have to go over it more at the house, or else Connor would be the only one actually answering.

The whole trip was painfully long, 23 hours to be exact. It was a stark reminder why Connor hadn’t visited his family since he’d first left for Detroit years ago. At least he told himself the plane anxiety was the reason.

When they finally touched down in Sitka, after a particularly turbulent plane, no one could blame them for being exhausted and wanting to go straight to bed. It was past midnight Alaska time and past four in the morning Detroit time. Of course, Connor knew they wouldn’t be so lucky. They’d have to make some amount of small talk before his parents would let them rest.

The plane let them off outside instead of in a terminal, as this airline was small and not many people travel in and out of Sitka. It was freezing and Connor shuddered when the wind hit him as he stepped off the plane. Thoughts of the cold were abandoned though when he caught sight of his grandmother and father standing at the airport building.

Connor called for Hank to follow him and then rushed toward his family. His very not caucasian family, Hank noted.

“Hi, Gammy, dad!” Connor said as he hugged each of them respectively. He knew he’d regret asking, but he did anyway. “Where’s mom?”

His dad said, “She worked late so, she’s in bed already. You know how she is.”

Connor’s reply was cut off when Gammy said, “Is that your man?”

Connor turned around and sure enough, there was Hank making his way over, seeming nervous for once.

Once Hank was in range, his father greeted him with a handshake. “I’m George, Connor’s dad.”

Hank said hello back and turned to Gammy who said, “You can call me Annie or Gammy, either works. Now, do you go by Hank or The Bear? We’ve heard it both ways.”

Connor choked on his spit and tried to avoid Hank’s gaze.

Hank, confused, said, “Just Hank is fine.”

The four of them then made their way to a car with Connor and Hank trailing slightly behind.

“Spend a lot of time thinking about gay culture?”

Connor groaned, “Please stop, there could not have been a more embarrassing introduction to my  _ boss _ .”

Hank shoved him gently and chuckled, “Don’t sweat it kid, can’t blame you for having eyes.”

“Not a kid.” Connor was mortified, he didn’t think he’d get over that one for a while.

As the car drove through the town, Hank thought he overheard George mention CyberLife. He nudged Connor who was nodding off and leaning against the window.

“Connor.”

“What?”

“Your mother works at CyberLife?”

“Oh. Yes, she’s the CEO. Ow!” Hank had punched his arm.

“You didn’t tell me your family is rich.”

Connor punched him back, “It’s not a big deal.”

“I think owning the world’s biggest robotics company is a big freakin’ deal.”

Connor shrugged.

Gammy overheard and said, “He was probably just being modest hon.”

Hank felt out of place enough, he just hoped the rest of Connor’s family were as kind as the ones he already met. He had enough of rich yuppie types from his ex-wife, thank you very much.

Hank was surprised once more when they switched vehicles. The car came to a stop in a parking lot next to a pier, and he got out along with everyone else.

A sinking feeling in his gut appeared when he saw George start helping Connor’s grandmother down a ladder onto the floating dock. Sure enough, there was a boat tied to a cleat.

He grabbed his suitcase with trepidation and made his way over with his fake fiance. “Connor.”

“What?”

“I can’t swim.”

Connor handed his bag to his dad so he could go down the ladder next. “Honey, are you afraid of water?”

Hank internally cursed the tables turning. “I’m afraid of drowning,  _ sweet pea _ .”

“We have life jackets and a boat, you’ll be fine. Now hand me your case.”

Hank passed it and slowly made his own way down the ladder. Connor gave him a hand into the boat and Hank knew this was God’s payback for him finding Connor’s plane anxiety amusing.

“I never learned how to swim, it’s not that uncommon in adults.”

He tried to appear tough, but Gammy only gave him a pity smile in response. Great.

Thankfully the water wasn’t choppy and Connor put on a life vest too so Hank wouldn’t feel completely dumb.

A mansion in the distance drew closer, letting Hank slowly make out more detail on it like the stone siding on some parts. It was twilight out which gave the whole scene a surrealistic view. Something Hank would never find in the city. He couldn’t believe Connor grew up there. It was almost impossible to picture a child version running around the expansive lawn. He might just back out of the whole sham marriage if the family had servants.

The inside was just as pretty as the outside and Hank thought it’d be very easy to get lost in all the rooms.

After some small talk, Connor convinced his dad to let them go under the fact that it was past four in the morning Detroit time and they’d been awake for easily over 24 hours.

George and Gammy led them to a master bedroom, though probably each room could be considered a master’s in this house. Connor threw his suitcase on the floor and Hank stood awkwardly.

“Uh,” he scratched the back of his head. “Where will I be sleeping?”

George laughed and said, “We’re not under any illusions that you guys don’t sleep in the same bed, you’re in here.”

Hank and Connor had the same oh shit look when they made eye contact.

“Oh good, cause we’re huge cuddlers.” He forced out a laugh.

“Absolutely,” Connor agreed.

A small cat ran into the room when George opened a closet to point out the towels they could use. It started rubbing itself against Hank’s legs, who tried backing away from the creature.

Connor came to his rescue and picked up the fluffy thing. “Who’s this?” He cooed, cradling the pet in his arms.

“Oh sorry Hank, that’s Kevin. We just adopted him and he’s a big cuddler too.”

“Great,” Hank muttered.

Gammy motioned for Connor to pass over the cat. “Just don’t let him outside or the eagles will snatch him.”

Hank thought that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, but didn’t comment, as Connor looked genuinely concerned.

George clapped his hands. “Alright, towels over here, and I know it’s been a long day so we’ll leave you be.”

“Yes, goodnight dad, Gammy.”

Goodnight,” Gammy said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

When the door shut behind her, Connor put his face in his hands and let out a long-suffering sigh. “You can take the bed, I’ll just hoard blankets on the floor.” It came out muffled from his hands.

Hank shrugged, “If you’re offering I’m not complaining.”

It didn’t take them long to settle into their bed and fake mattress. Nightly routines were abandoned for the sake of getting to sleep faster. Though Hank did have one more question.

“If you’re rich, how come you didn’t pay for first class?”

“My parents are rich, not me. I can’t take their money, I’d feel too guilty.”

“Why?”

“Goodnight, Hank.”

“What if the immigration officer asks us that one?”

“ _ Goodnight _ .”

Hank sighed, “Fine, what about this one. You’re adopted right?”

That startled a laugh out of Connor. “Yes, however did you know?”

“The laws of genetics.”

Connor sounded less annoyed with him the second time he said goodnight. Mission accomplished. Hank rolled over and settled into the expensive sheets. Thankfully there were also blackout curtains to keep out the month’s eerie neverending light, so he could sleep uninterrupted.

~~~~~

Until Hank jerked out of sleep from a pillow to the face.

“Connor, the hell?”

“Answer your phone, I’m trying to sleep.”

Now Hank heard the tone coming from his suitcase. He must have forgotten to plug it in last night. He groaned and slid out of bed to answer it, it was probably a work thing.

“Hello? Shit, Frank?...” He almost tripped over Connor on the way to the door. The reception was awful and he needed to get outside.

He pulled on a robe he found on a chair in the room to cover up his boxers, then made his way through the large house. He figured outside would have the best signal so he slipped on his shoes one-handed and rushed down the patio, leaving the door open behind him.

“I can hear you now, hello?” The author was calling to complain about the Oprah interview, saying something about how he felt rushed into it and wasn’t ready to step into the limelight.

Hank did his best to talk down his worries and convince him people needed to hear the genius behind his work. It would inspire people, and it’s why Oprah wanted him on in the first place.

A loud cat mewl directed his attention behind him, where it had wandered out of the house and was now rolling in the grass. Hank rolled his eyes and continued speaking.

“Your anonymity won’t totally be lost over this. We’ll still go with your pen name and I’ll pre-approve the questions she asks so there’s nothing personal.”

A bird’s caw sounded ahead and Hank looked up and spotted a damn eagle or hawk circling above. “Ah, fuck- no not you uh.”

Hank put his hatred of cats aside enough to pick up the cat. There, now it was safe in his arms, though he was afraid  _ he _ was no longer safe and the cat would try clawing his eyes out.

He looked back up and the bird was still circling ominously.

“Uh, something just came up Frank so I really need to call you later. I sincerely apologize I have no service up here.”

The bird suddenly started swooping toward them and Hank crouched holding out the hand with the phone to protect his head.

“Talk to you soon, I gotta go bye!”

He got the last of his words out right before its talons ripped the phone from his hands as if it were a mouse.

“Hey,” he shouted. “Fuckin’ cocksucker, I need my phone!” He flipped it off.

“Hank, what are you doing?”

Hank turned around and saw Connor approaching him from the steps.

He pointed to the sky, but the bird was long gone. “You see that shit? Motherfucker took my phone. It came for the cat, your Gammy was completely right.”

“Uhh, okay. We’ll get you a new one then, you can order one when we go into town. It’s okay.”

Hank grumbled and let the cat down.

“Now do something coupley because we’re being watched.” He tilted his head toward the big windows, and sure enough, Hank could see George and Gammy.

Hank rolled his eyes and pulled Connor into an embrace. “When’s the soonest we can go?”

“Tomorrow, I’m being surprised with a welcome home party today.”

Hank hummed. Connor’s warm weight pressed against him, and holding him, was actually doing wonders for his mood. Fuck, it really had been long since he’d last been with someone. Then Connor’s words finally registered.

Hank pulled back and held Connor’s shoulders, “Wait a party? So I’m gonna be meeting a bunch of people who know you well and we have to convince everyone we’re dating the entire time?”

Connor nodded. “It can’t be that hard, just pretend to love me and if anyone asks personal details try to keep the stories vague.”

~~~~~

That was definitely easier said than done. Anytime someone asked Connor about Hank, he worried they’d already asked Hank the same thing and their answers wouldn’t match up. He grew even more worried when he realized the immigration questioning would be even worse and this was just an easy test run.

They should stick together, he decided. That way they could improvise answers together. Connor sought him out and found him talking to a neighbor that used to babysit Connor.

Connor walked up and stood next to Hank, putting a hand on his arm.

Hank greeted him, “Hey, I was just learning stories about baby Connor.”

Connor smiled at his neighbors. “Hopefully nothing too embarrassing?”

Hank smirked, “Unfortunately for you, I just heard about the time you ran naked around the-”

Connor cut him off by holding a hand over his mouth. “No one needs to remember such things.”

His neighbors laughed and Mrs. McKittrick asked, “So Connor, it’s been a while. Please tell us, what does a book editor do? I’ve been curious!”

Connor removed his hand from Hank’s mouth in disgust when the man licked him and wiped it on his pants. “Well, we-”

“Yes, Connor what  _ does _ a book editor do?”

Connor tensed as the owner of that voice rounded the corner and joined their little group.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hello Connor, this must be Henry.”

As she and Hank shook hands, he corrected her. “Hank, actually. Nice to finally meet Connor’s mother.”

“You can call me Amanda. Pleasure meeting you as well.”

Hank instantly disliked her. Everything was said in a condescending tone with a fake smile. This was a woman who thought she was better than you.

She continued, “So tell us. What do editors do besides sucking up to writers and making people angry?”

Mrs. McKittrick laughed and said, “That sounds like fun, no wonder you enjoy it.”

Connor and Hank gave each other a look and Amanda spoke again. “Oh no, Connor is only an editor’s assistant. Henry here is the editor.”

Hank had enough of her already, first impression be damned. “Hank.”

Mr. McKittrick pointed to Hank and said, “So you’re actually his boss?”

“Yes, and Amanda this may be a shock, but book editors edit books.”

A hysterical giggle escaped Connor’s lips before he covered the rest up by coughing and turning his face into his arm so he wouldn’t see the disapproval on his mother’s face.

He vaguely noticed her walking away, too busy being delighted over someone talking back to his mom for the first time. Everyone always took her comments sitting down because of the confidence she exuded. But here Hank was, throwing that energy back in her face.

When Connor felt he’d no longer laugh, he looked up and realized he and his fake fiance were alone.

“I can’t believe you just. To  _ her _ .”

“Can you blame me? You didn’t tell me she was like that.”

“I didn’t exactly know how to bring it up.”

Hank rubbed a hand through his hair. “Well, we’ll see how welcome I am in the family after today.”

“I need to go talk to her, but stay here. I think we should stick together so we don’t give people contradictory stories.”

Hank made a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Connor left.

He found his mom straightening food trays on the kitchen’s center island.

“Why did you do that?”

“Make small talk? It’s normal behavior, Connor.”

He fidgeted with the bottom hem of his shirt. “Can we not fight right now? This is literally the first time I’m seeing you in three years.”

Amanda sighed and faced him, hands clasped together. “What do you expect me to say? You show up here with this man you hated and now he’s your boyfriend?”

“I complained about him like everyone complains about their boss. That doesn’t mean I hated him. He’s one of the most respected editors in the city, being so strict and on top of things is what makes him good at his job.” He hated when she put words in his mouth.

“So what, you’re sleeping your way into a higher position? Never figured you for the type.”

Connor flinched. That, that hurt. That was exactly what his ex did with him, and she didn’t seem to mind then. Not when it benefitted her company.

“He’s not some person I’m sleeping with, mom. He’s my fiance.”

“What?”

Connor couldn’t prevent the feeling of satisfaction he got at the look on her face. Anger still pumping through his body, he wanted to make that look on his mom’s face last even longer.

He went to the family room where most of the guests were mingling and raised his voice.

“Hi, everyone. I want to thank you all for coming and welcoming me back, I know it’s been- it’s been a while. Anyway, I wanted to announce one of the reasons I came back. Which is to tell you all that I’m getting married.”

Gasps echoed around the room and Connor smiled despite the nervous energy radiating through him. “Yes, Hank and I are engaged!”

He saw Hank step into the room and he motioned him over. “There he is.”

Hank looked confused, but went to Connor’s side and waved to everyone.

The crowd finally began clapping and giving words of congratulations, someone even mentioned opening up some champagne to celebrate.

Quietly so only Connor would hear, Hank said, “Warn a guy.”   


Connor shrugged.

The fake couple felt they’d talked to a hundred people instead of a dozen by the time Connor’s brother and his boyfriend showed up. Besides Connor’s dad and grandmother, they were the only two he wanted Hank to meet.

“Hank, this is my brother Aiden and his boyfriend, Gavin.”

Hank shook both of their hands. “So, twins huh?”

It was odd how they looked mostly identical except for Aiden’s steely blue gaze instead of Connor’s warm chocolate one. They must have been fraternal in that case.

Said steely gaze was locked on Hank suspiciously. “You didn’t know?”

Shit. Right, this was something engaged couples knew about each other. “No, I did I just uh- it’s different seeing it myself instead of just hearing about it.”

“Hmm,” was the brother’s response.

Hank looked at Connor who was wearing an expectant expression. He didn’t want to see the same look of hurt he saw earlier when they spoke with Amanda, so he tried to make a good impression.

“So how long have you two been together?” He motioned between Aiden and Gavin.

Gavin spoke for them, “About two years, what about you guys? Connor never mentioned it.”

This guy must be some sort of detective Hank thought. It really seemed like the two of them didn’t buy into their relationship at all.

Connor said, “About a year. I had to keep it on the down low because I didn’t want people judging me for dating my boss. You know how mom gets.”

Aiden nodded and Gavin said it made sense.

“How did you guys meet? I don’t think Connor ever told me.” Hank asked.

Gavin grimaced. “I’m a cop so, I got shot on the job and needed surgery, he was my surgeon and there you have it.”

Aiden rolled his eyes, “He flirted with me every time I went to check his dressings, which technically I could have had you kicked out for harassment, and I thought he was cute so I asked him out when he was discharged.”

Gavin groaned, “Why do you always tell that part of it?”

He smiled at the shorter man, “It’s funny, and payback for me not suing you.”

Hank found the pair amusing and could see how they fit each other. He saw Connor smiling at them as well. He truly hoped Connor found someone to have that dynamic with one day. It was a reminder that this whole thing was a charade that could potentially ruin not only Connor’s chances of future romance but his relationship with his family. And damn if that didn’t make him want a drink.

Hank was mostly checked out for the rest of their conversation, which was just catching up anyway. A knot of guilt in his stomach held his attention instead.

Aiden and Gavin moved on to talk to the neighbors, and the fake couple were left alone for a few minutes. They used the time to eat some food, as they’d been starving due to their mouths being occupied with the many questions everyone was asking.

Midway through his food, Connor felt a hand close around his shoulder and when he turned around to face whoever it was, he almost dropped his plate.

Hank noticed Connor’s fumble and observed the newcomer for any cause. It was a pasty looking dude with black hair slicked back into a bun and a smirk on his face. He hugged Connor who didn’t return it and that confirmed Hank’s suspicions about this being some sketchy character.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asked.

“Amanda invited me,” he gave Hank a slow look up and down. “Who’s this?”

“Of course she did,” Connor shifted on his feet. “This is Hank, my  _ fiance _ .”

Hank reached out a hand to be polite and shrugged when the man didn’t take it.

“Fascinating.” The man said.

Hank stood awkwardly and Connor clarified. “Hank, this is my ex, Elijah. We...kind of grew up together.”

“Oh. Hm.”

They all stood there, tense. But Elijah seemed perfectly comfortable, the bastard. Then he asked, “Now, how exactly did you get Connor to say yes to...that.”

Hank and Connor had twin expressions of offense, and Hank was going to start yelling at this guy if it weren’t for Gammy’s voice cutting in.

“Ohhh, yes. Connor please, I want to hear the story! How did the proposal go?”

Shit. They hadn’t rehearsed this, and they certainly couldn’t go with the truth. Connor looked at Hank for help, eyes wide and brows raised.

Hank cleared his throat and started addressing the room, which grew quiet to listen. “Well. Uhhh,” He rubbed the back of his neck and caught sight of Gavin narrowing his eyes at the guilty gesture.

“Hank asked...he’s secretly a big romantic.” Connor started.

Hank looked at him gratefully and added on. “I was surprised he even dated me in the first place, you know. I’m divorced, didn’t think I’d ever date seriously again, but then this man joins the company one day. I was hooked. He always showed up on time, always said yes, he’s a really good worker.”

Connor was surprised. He didn’t expect to be complimented by his boss, let alone with what sounded like total genuineness. He’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a creeping warmth spreading from his face down.

Hank continued, “Anyway, after we’d been dating a while I thought I’d be a total dumbass to let him go. And the worst that could happen is he says no. So, I bought a ring and got stuck wondering how to propose. Any ideas I came up with seemed not good enough for him.”

Hank trailed off and Connor jumped in. “So when the day finally came, it was spontaneous. He just asked me one morning when we woke up, still in bed. It was sunny and he just asked, ‘Marry me?’ and I said yes.”

“And he definitely cried, a lot,” Hank smirked.

Connor crossed his arms, “So did you!”

Connor’s dad spoke then, “You two have such big hearts. I’m so proud of you Connor.”

Connor felt elated for only a second before a feeling of guilt blacked out any other emotion. He could tell how much Gammy and his father cared about this story. How happy it made them. It would make the divorce so much worse on them.

From the back of the room, Gavin called, “Let’s see a kiss from you two!” Followed by a murmured ‘ow’ when Aiden squeezed his arm.

Others soon started chanting at them to kiss, while tapping their glasses.

Connor should have known this was going to happen, but because the whole situation was out of his control he didn’t think about it. And holy shit, how was he supposed to recover from this kiss? What if it reignited the infatuation he admittedly had on Hank his first year of working because god damn the man was exactly his type. And if he referred to him as The Bear to his grandma then no one had to know, except Hank  _ did _ know now and he was stepping really close to him.

Connor’s thoughts came to a halt as Hank cupped his cheek in a large, warm hand. Hank’s other hand rested gently on Connor’s hip and he looked into Connor’s eyes, waiting for a sign of consent. Even with a crowd of people pressuring them, Hank would rather they blow their cover than just do it.

At least, that’s how it felt to Connor. He glanced at Hank’s lips, round and pink and surrounded by facial hair that Connor wondered what would feel like. He looked back into Hank’s eyes and nodded just enough.

Hank closed the distance and kissed him chastely. So fast he might as well have been kissing Gammy.

The crowd wasn’t having it though. Gammy shouted, “Give us a real kiss!”

So Hank leaned in again and this time he lingered. Their lips slotted naturally and Connor noted the juxtaposition between how soft Hank’s lips were next to the scratchiness of his beard. 

Their lips moved gently with steady pressure and Connor could feel his cheeks heat up. He could feel more than just lips against lips, there was  _ something _ running through his veins. That something was intoxicating and left him almost breathless from just one kiss.

When they parted, Connor’s first thought was  _ please god don’t let that be the last time _ . And his second thought was  _ please god tell me he felt that too _ .

The look on Hank’s face was contemplative, almost searching. Connor searched back, but only saw Hank’s face turning stony, like he was closing himself off. It stung a bit.

Hank stepped away and the points of contact that were once burning now felt very cold. Hank excused himself to the bathroom as the room cheered, and Connor took a steadying breath before facing them with a forced smile.

~~~~~

The two remained distant for the rest of the party to avoid whatever awkwardness the kiss left behind. No one seemed to notice, too caught up in the copious amount of champagne being passed around.

At one point Connor was cornered by Elijah. He panicked because he was alone and he had no interest in hearing this man’s manipulations. Luckily, Aiden spotted him and brought Gavin over to rescue his brother.

They distracted Elijah enough for Connor to slip away. They were the only people in the family who knew how that man truly was, and why Connor broke up with him. Connor hoped it would stay that way.

Finally, it was late enough for the guests to trickle out the door, and Hank and Connor said their goodbyes one at a time.

The rest of the night was spent helping his parents clean and then heading to the bedroom.

Hank got comfortable in the bed once more and Connor did the same on the floor. Hank thought about just asking if Connor wanted to share the bed because they were both adults, but it felt weird to ask after the kiss. So he didn’t.

Instead, he asked about the phone, figuring it was a nice and neutral topic. “So, what are we doing in town tomorrow, you know besides getting my phone?”

“Actually I’m not going. I’ve been given strict instructions by George that I’m to stay here. I think they have some sort of bachelor party planned for you?”

Hank groaned, “Oh Jesus Christ. I’m not doing that.”

“You will if you want that phone.”

“I  _ need _ that phone.”

Connor smiled, “Well there you go. I’m sure you’ll have fun!”

“As long as there’s no strippers.”

Unseen by Hank, Connor was beaming. “My grandmother would never.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So die-hard fans of this movie would notice I switched around some scenes to fit the narrative and timeline better. Maybe it'll also keep it fresh for you guys so you're not just reading the script of the movie.
> 
> Also I cannot believe travel time is 23 hours like Jesus God I would never! Also don't double check that, I didn't do math for layover time, call it creative liberty!


	3. My Only Vice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mention of past alcohol abuse and not so great parenting.

There were strippers, well, one stripper. Same difference. Hank was going to kill Connor if he didn’t die by mortification first.

He was dragged to a bar in town where he recognized a lot of the women from the party yesterday along with some new faces. He doubted they were invited and it was more likely the small town nature that brought them all here at the same time.

Elijah was there too, but Hank just ignored him. He could be civil.

There was a stage in front of them that remained empty while Hank conversed with everyone, then after a couple hours, a spotlight flickered on.

The women in the room started cheering and Gammy pulled over to a table so he could join her and George. “This is a special treat for you,” she said. “One of Sitka’s greatest treasures.”

The women sitting around them nodded in agreement and Hank turned to the stage with trepidation.

Music started blasting, Hank recognized it as the sex song by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. The spotlight circled around the stage until it landed on a balcony covered by a sheet. It must have built just for this, he thought.

The sheet was pulled back, revealing a man in a stripper’s tuxedo that was more a piece of cloth and pants than anything resembling an actual suit.

“Christ,” Hank muttered as the room roared.

The music pulsed, repeating the line ‘relax, don’t do it’ as if Hank had even a hope of relaxing during this.

“Ramone is the only exotic dancer on the island,” Mrs. McKittrick said.

Gammy added, “We’re lucky to have him!”

George just watched everyone in silent amusement, he was clearly only here to make her happy.

Ramone was dancing around the stage doing a pretty poor impression of a stripper. Self-taught maybe?

Suddenly a bridal crown was placed on Hank’s head by George and Ramone danced his way off the stage and toward Hank’s group. Shit.

Gammy got up to place some money in the top of Ramone’s pants then moved out of the way so the stripper could crook a finger at Hank in a beckoning motion.

Hank waved his hands and shook his head, but everyone cheered him on and someone shoved him out of his seat from behind. “Alright, alright!” Hank walked on his own, more worried that someone would accidentally shove him into the stripper’s arms.

He followed Ramone onto the stage and sat in the chair, mentally preparing himself for the world’s most uncomfortable lap dance. That description was quite the understatement.

Throughout the dance, Ramone ripped off both the ‘shirt’ and pants, leaving him in nothing but a bowtie and G string. Naturally, he proceeded to thrust his groin toward Hank to the beat of the song.

Hank held a hand up to block the view and stared into the crowd instead, wincing.

Ramone then changed positions so his behind was shaking in Hank’s face instead.

Gammy yelled from the crowd, “Smack his ass!”

The crowd cheered on this command and Hank cursed God. Then he slapped Ramone’s ass, who reacted by covering his mouth in mock surprise and waggled his finger at Hank.

Hank called out, “Can I please be done?”

George nodded, and that was all the permission he needed.

Hank stepped outside and rested his arms on a railing. Unlike everyone else, he couldn’t have the alcohol to drink away the embarrassment. He probably picked the worst time in his life to be abstinent.

He looked into the water of a pond in front of the building, but it was too murky to see anything other than the reflection of his bridal crown. He quickly unclipped that from his hair and set it next to him.

The door behind him opened, letting the music from inside become clearer again for a few seconds until it shut again. Elijah’s face appeared next to his in the water.

Hank cleared his throat and braced himself for a conversation he didn’t want to have. “I just needed some air.”

Elijah nodded and just stared at him quietly.

Hank wouldn’t break eye contact first. “What happened between you and Connor?”

“He hasn’t told you?”

“Not a peep.”

Elijah clasped his hands in front of him with a half smirk. “Well, if you must know. Connor and I dated through high school and college then grad school. We both worked at CyberLife too.”

Hank interrupted, “Connor worked at a  _ robotics _ company? What did he even do there?”

“He was a programmer for the code that ran models in progress. Anyway, the night before graduation he proposed. I said no, and I guess he couldn’t handle it. He left town without telling anyone.”

Hank felt his brows were permanently scrunched up. It was like Connor was a different person entirely to the one he’d gotten to know. Elijah rejecting a proposal did explain Connor’s obvious discomfort around him. But, why would he want to marry him in the first place? Why would anyone even reject Connor?

“Why’d you say no?”

“Connor’s beautiful but,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Not much besides a pretty face.”

Hank’s grip on the railing tightened enough for the old wood to creak and Elijah glanced at it cautiously but didn’t expose his instinctive fear.

“You’re lucky I’m not the same man I was months ago, otherwise I’d knock your fucking teeth out.”

Hank glared at him until the man backed away and went back inside the bar. He was also kind of mad at Connor though, for ever seeing something worthy in this guy. He’d have to ask him about it when they got back.

~~~~~

Back at the mansion, Connor just wandered around the grounds before building up the courage to go talk to his mother. He knew exactly where to find her, the garden.

Amanda had a custom greenhouse built in the backyard, it was large enough to contain a manmade pond with a footbridge crossing over.

In the back of the glass dome was her pride though. Connor walked over and saw her spraying down the red roses. Growing up, Connor would always find her here ruminating over a new idea for the company. Something about the plants cleared her head.

He could see the appeal in theory, but mostly they just gave him anxiety since he was always reprimanded here. For not getting straight A’s or cleaning his room right or setting the table properly or getting mud stains on his clothes. The list went on. 

Connor’s therapist said it was a shame that mental illness can develop environmentally, otherwise not actually being related may have saved him from having OCD too.

With a sigh, Connor walked over to the rose trellis. “You wanted to see me?”

“The roses always do better this time of year. Why do you think that is?”

He was too tired to play ‘what response does she want to hear’. “More natural sunlight?”

“Could be,” she nodded and continued spraying. “Your father is angry with me. He says I could have been a better host last night and made your...fiance…uncomfortable.”

Connor scuffed the heel of his shoe into the gravel beneath him.

“It was simply a shock to discover you’re getting married when none of us even knew that you were dating again. I owe you an apology.”

Connor kept his face blank, apologies were far and few between from his mother. He’d learned to stay wary over the years. With trepidation he said, “Apology accepted.”

Amanda handed him the spray bottle and she grabbed a pair of scissors to begin pruning. “I’ve been going over my retirement plans recently, and it had me looking back. I’ve built this empire with your father’s help and now it’s the most respectable robotics company in the country.”

And here it was, the other shoe.

“But it doesn’t mean anything unless I have someone to leave it to.”

“Mom, we already discussed this.” He couldn’t meet her eyes and see the disapproval.

“I’d like to discuss it again, Connor. You have a responsibility here. I let you dabble in your little book hobby but I need you back here now. You know Aiden was never an option, it has to be you.”

Connor screwed and unscrewed the nozzle of the bottle between his nervous hands. “I would like you to take what I do seriously.”

Amanda turned to face him. “It’s just books Connor, plenty of people are there to take your place. But no one can take yours here.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry none of the kids you got have a desire to be a part of the company. I really am, but I’m not a kid anymore. You can’t control what I want to do with my life.”

She opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he carried on.

“I’m sorry there’s no one here to run the family business and I’m sorry I’m not marrying someone you approve of, but I can’t change. I’m sorry you can’t see that I enjoy what I do in Detroit, that it makes me happy. It really does. I was never into coding, you know that. I was going to go insane if I stayed.”

Amanda sighed, “I want you to be happy, I just wish you were happy  _ here _ .”

Connor handed the spray bottle back. “And apology not accepted, you were just trying to make me pliant anyway.”

Connor rushed out of the greenhouse, lip wobbling. He refused to cry over this. He didn’t need her approval.

His frustration only had one of two ways to get out: crying or physical exertion. He didn’t feel like aggressively cleaning or cooking like he did in his apartment, so instead, he got out an ax and began hacking away at an old canoe he tried making with Aiden when they were teens. It was never finished because Amanda was worried the manual labor would hurt his wrists, and then how could he type on a computer?

Always selfish.

That woman.

Each thought was echoed by the rebound of metal on wood.

~~~~~

When Hank, Gammy, and George walked down the dock up to the mansion, they caught sight of Connor pounding an ax against a wooden canoe. They could just make out his earbuds from this distance.

“Oh no. Connor is everything alright?” George called out. “Connor!”

Hank asked, “What’s he doing?”

Gammy pushed him forward toward the house and said, “It’s best if we leave him be hon.”

Hank let the old woman push him, but he kept looking back at his fake fiance. If he had to guess, he’d say Connor was angry. Truly angry. Thought he’d never see the day.

George rushed inside ahead of them, so by the time they got inside they overhead Amanda shout in surprise.

“I was going through the latest code changes.”

Hank walked in and saw Amanda sitting on the couch with a closed laptop perched on one of those fancy computer tables in front of her. The cat, Kevin, was curled up next to her.

George had one hand on his hip, and the other pointed outside. “Why is Connor out there hollowing out that old stupid canoe again?”

Amanda rested her hands on the laptop. “Maybe he’s planning to escape?”

Hank shifted his weight and decidedly did not want to be around for this argument. At least, not where he was obviously eavesdropping.

“Hey, uh. I’m gonna go wash off...stripper.”

George nodded at him and said, “I hope you had fun at least.”

“No, yeah, thank you. It was- it was a good time.” Then he walked away and hid around the corner.

George continued, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, we merely discussed his future.”

“Oh,” he laughed. “Yeah, that’s a great idea. Because he will  _ never _ come back home now. You know that’s why he left last time. He’s my son, and I only get to see him every few years because of you. I’ve had enough Amanda.”

Hank heard a reply, but it was too quiet to decipher what was said. He jumped when he felt something brush up against his legs, and panicked when he looked down and saw the cat. He tried shooing him away to no avail. Fuck.

As he gave up and went to the bedroom, the last thing he heard was, “I need you to please be supportive of him marrying Hank. I mean what if they have a grandchild we never get to see because he’s terrified of coming home?”

In the shower, Hank thought about how deeply the problems in this family ran. He knew Amanda was, well, Amanda. But he didn’t realize that whatever it was that Amanda expected of Connor, it stopped him from visiting home?

~~~~~

Once Connor’s hands were too sweaty to continue safely holding the ax, he let it drop to the ground and headed inside, earbuds still blasting. He vaguely heard his parents arguing and he had a good idea what it was about.

He bypassed them easily and went to his and Hank’s bedroom where he stepped out onto the balcony to undress in the cold air. He seriously needed a shower before anything else.

~~~~~

Hank thought he heard a door close as he stood in the bathroom, shivering and naked, wondering where a damn towel was. He cracked the door and peered into the bedroom, calling out.

No one responded and he caught sight of the closet George pointed out on their first day. Bingo.

He covered himself with one hand in pseudo modesty and the other opened the door wider, which revealed the cat waiting on the other side.

“Fuck off, Kevin.” He made a shooing motion with his free hand, but that only seemed to tempt the cat closer.

He walked forward, backing Hank further into the bathroom. The cat meowed and sat down on a bath mat.

“I ain’t getting near those claws with my dick out. Go away.”

Kevin meowed in response.

Hank dragged a hand down in his face and got a sudden idea. He bent over and grabbed the edge of the mat with cautious fingers then dragged it in a circle so he and the cat switched places. Now he could leave unscathed.

“Humans are smarter, don’t you forget it.”

Hank quickly pulled the door shut on his way out and slipped on the hardwood floor, now wet from his feet. He spun around in an attempt to overcorrect his balance and ran smack into warm, wet mass.

Connor yelped in surprise and the two fell on the floor in an unbalanced mess of limbs with Hank landing on top. The wind got knocked out of Connor and the two lay still in a moment of shock.

When their eyes met it was like a bomb went off and they scrambled to get off and away from each other.

“ _ Oh my god. _ ”

“ _ Why are you naked?! _ ”

“ _ Why are you wet?! _ ”

“ _ Don’t look at me! _ ” 

Hank half crawled and half slipped his way to the bed to wrap his bottom half in a sheet as they shouted at each other, voices overlapping.

“I don’t understand!” Connor was pressed up against the closet with a towel held protectively over his waist.

Hank got a good enough view to confirm Connor was as lithe and gently muscled as he looked under all the slim suits and he blushed furiously and struggled to look away.

“Explain yourself.”

“Explain myself?” Connor could barely form thoughts, he was too busy being unable to get over Hank’s stomach and chest hair which just moments ago had been pressed up against him.

“Yes, what the fuck I was in the shower.” Cover up arousal with anger? Check.

Connor directed a hand toward the balcony and stuttered over his words. “I was outside, I couldn’t hear the- the. I’m wearing headphones, why did you jump me?”

“Oh that’s rich Connor, it was obviously an accident. I’m not some old pervert.” He sure felt like one.

Connor needed to get out fast, or his erection was going to be very obvious soon. “I’m- I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He backed toward the bathroom and almost tripped over the cat as it darted out the now open door.

Hank snapped his fingers, “I was escaping that little fucker. He was coming for my balls.”

Connor gave him a pitying look, “It’s a kitten, Hank. Nice tattoo by the way.” Then he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. It wouldn’t be until later that Connor noticed the big scar across the side of Hank’s ribs. It must have been deep because the tissue was red.

Hank flopped face first onto the bed and groaned. Fuck, Connor’s sweat was still on him. His brain unhelpfully supplied other scenarios in which Connor’s sweat might also get on him.

“I’m so fucked.”

~~~~~

The two avoided each other for the rest of the night. Hank was perpetually mortified that Connor had seen his aging body, especially after he’d neglected it so much over the past few years. His only saving grace was reminding himself that Connor apparently referred to him as a bear, so perhaps he wasn’t as disgusted as Hank would have guessed.

Connor was annoyed the whole situation further rooted his burgeoning crush. He had to accept that the infatuation from his first months of working for Hank made a sharp comeback and then some.

The mansion was big enough that it was easy for everyone to have alone time. Hank didn’t know where Connor was, but he hadn’t shown up for dinner or walked into the living room at all.

Hank spent some time watching a movie with Gammy before he decided he was tired enough to get ready for bed. He wished her goodnight and headed upstairs.

Hank stepped into the shared room and was greeted by the sight of Connor draped along that fancy short sofa, legs on top of the armrest, and one hand wrapped around the neck of a wine bottle which rested on the floor.

Connor looked up at the sound of the door opening and sat up, practically shouting, “Hank!”

Hank’s eyes widened and he closed the door quickly with one hand while the other motioned for Connor to lower his voice. “People are sleeping.”

Connor giggled and whispered, “Sorry,  _ Hank _ .”

Hank rolled his eyes and walked further into the room. “You don’t have to whisper, just talk regularly. Also, did you drink a whole bottle?” He’d never seen Connor drink at all and hadn’t decided yet if he was concerned or amused. At the very least, he understood what Connor’s choice of avoidance was.

“Not the  _ whole _ thing just two,” he held the bottle up to the firelight and sloshed it around to gauge the amount left. “Three servings.”

Hank raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “There’s easily less than one glass left.”

Connor sat up and cradled the almost empty bottle. “I know, it’s so sad.”

Hank snorted at the pout on his face and went to fill a cup of water in the bathroom sink. He brought it over and held it in front of Connor’s face.

“You’re not going to bed until you drink at least three of these, you’ll thank me in the morning.”

Connor didn’t let go of the bottle, but he did take a gulp from the glass and made a face.

“What?”

“Tap water is gross.”

“Isn’t your sense of taste supposed to be dulled?”

Connor shrugged.

“Drink it.” Hank used his stern boss voice and went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back into the room he saw Connor had moved to the bed and was leaned against the headrest, with one drink in either hand. How he managed not to spill anything on the journey, Hank would never know.

Hank added a couple logs to the fire then joined Connor in the bed. It was wider than the sofa anyway so, it was an ideal place to sit and talk. At least that’s what he argued to himself.

Once Hank settled in, facing Connor, the brunette facepalmed.

“I’m so rude, sorry did you want something to drink too?”

Hank huffed, “Nah, I don’t drink anymore.”

“Anymore?”

Sitting close together, with the fireplace being the only light, it felt intimate and secret. Like it was safe to open up. Whatever lingering frustration from the incident that happened earlier, disappeared entirely.

“Yeah,” he kept his gaze where Connor’s long fingers were fiddling with the wrapper on the bottle. “After my...something happened and I didn’t want to deal with it. So I drank. A lot. I knew it was bad, but I didn’t care to do anything about it until I almost tanked the company by fucking up a big deal. If I lost the company then I really would have lost everything. So I went to AA and got sober. I haven’t had a drink in 10 months.”

Connor’s brows were pinched in concentration then finally smoothed out at the last sentence. He set the bottle between his thighs to hold it steady then placed his now free hand over Hank’s shoulder and squeezed.

“That must have been very difficult, I’m really proud of you.” His voice sounded a bit choked up, “I don’t know if anyone’s said that, but I am. You need to hear that.”

Hank tried brushing it off, but Connor’s words settled deep in his chest and caused a prickling behind his eyes.

“Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “So why are  _ you _ drinking?”

Connor let out a long-suffering groan as he slid horizontal, resting his head almost in Hank’s lap, messy curls tickling his thigh. He raised the bottle to his lips and Hank definitely wasn’t staring as his throat moved with the last swallow of wine.

Connor frowned at the now empty bottle and laid it next to him. “Cause my mom is a- a- toxic...bitch.”

Hank gently nudged the hand that was holding the water to Connor’s face. “You can do better than that.”

He drank half of it before trying a new one. “My mother is a controlling idiot?”

“You’re not in middle school and she can’t hear you. Tell me how you really feel.”

Connor closed his eyes and focused on the floaty alcohol feeling. “My mother is a controlling, toxic, vile woman who should have never had kids and she really f- fucked up my self-esteem.”

“She’s a fucking bitch.”

Connor started giggling, “She  _ is _ a fucking bitch.”

Hank couldn’t not laugh at Connor’s. He chuckled and almost against his volition he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

Connor’s laughter petered out and he sighed, though a smile stayed on his face. The full one that showed all his teeth that Hank always thought of as goofy looking, but secretly wished to see more of due to its rarity.

“It felt good saying that, like I never admitted it before.”

“You haven’t? I talked shit about her to Gavin during the party as soon as I caught him without your brother.”

Connor mock gasped and clumsily slapped Hank’s thigh. “Shhh. And no I haven’t. My brother would and I just kind of…I don’t know. I wasn’t defending her but I wasn’t agreeing either.”

“Well, it’s not easy to say. But you did, so, drink to that.”

Connor pushed himself up, though it took a moment. “I’ll have to get a new bottle then.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Hank said as he grabbed Connor’s wrist and pulled him back from where he was trying to slide off the edge of the bed. “You’ve had plenty, kid.”

Connor frowned at him, “Not a kid.”

“You’ve had plenty,  _ supposedly responsible adult _ .”

Connor’s face scrunched up as he tried looking for a complaint in that statement.

Hank took the opportunity to refill his water and move the bottle out of the low motor control range. When the cup was filled he tasted it himself. Ew. Connor wasn’t kidding. So he took it upon himself to leave the room and get water from the refrigerator filter instead and rummaged through the pantry until he found a loaf of bread.

When he got back to the bedroom, Connor was laying down again, this time with his feet on the pillows and softly singing to himself. Hank got closer and realized, “Are you singing Mamma Mia?”

Connor tilted his head back to stare Hank, “...no.”

He scoffed and tossed the bread to Connor who let out a small 'oof' as it landed on his stomach. Hank then rejoined him on the bed.

Connor brought the loaf close to his face and gasped, “Oh my god, bread.”

Hank snorted.

Connor opened the bag and ripped off a piece of the french loaf to stuff in his mouth, so naturally, that was also when he tried to speak. “Mamma Mia is fun.”

“It’s annoying and cringy.”

“How can you say that about Meryl Streep?”

“It was a poor acting choice.”

“I want a divorce.”

“We’re not married yet.”

“Oh my god,” Connor burst into laughter, which mixed with the sound of him desperately trying to swallow the chewed bread.

Concerned, Hank patted his back firmly. “Jesus what?”

“I-I’m,” He gasped for breath and barely got his sentence out. “I’m putting that down as the reason when we actually get divorced!”

“Oh my god, you’re so-” Hank cut himself off so he wouldn’t say the adjectives his brain immediately supplied (cute, ridiculous, adorable,  _ perfect _ ). “Drunk,” he finally settled on.

Connor nodded and ate more bread. “I don’t think I’ve been drunk since I moved to Detroit.”

“Yeah, your lightweightedness is really gonna show tomorrow morning if you don’t eat and drink.”

“Got it, boss.” Connor substituted the bread for more water this time.

Hank cleared his throat, “So, you’re not drinking because of the whole naked thing?”

Connor snorted. “No no, why would I-” He cut himself off by shoving more bread in his mouth. Luckily there were enough functioning brain cells left to realize asking why he’d want to forget that moment would be a bit not good.

That made Hank relieved honestly. It basically confirmed that it wasn’t a scarring experience for his assistant. However, he did have one other question. “I almost forgot, I ran into your ex at the bar and he answered my questions about your relationship. I wanted to get your side of the story because honestly, he seems like a dick.”

Connor shook his head vigorously. “We’re not talking about that. I already told you about my mother.”

Hank sighed, “Okay okay. I won’t push it.”

The two sat in now awkward silence. Connor thought Hank was just going to fall asleep until he cleared his throat.

“The tattoo was in two parts. I got the wings and woman when my parents died when I was 16, and the roses I added later for- for Cole. He was my son. Knights of the Black Death was my first concert, I still listen to them. I took ballroom dancing lessons for a girlfriend once. I haven’t dated or slept with anyone in over three years. I only told you to work on the McArthur manuscript so I could cry after Bob said I’d die alone. I secretly like the cheesy romance novels we don’t publish. And uh, that’s all I got off the top of my head.” He cleared his throat.

After hearing nothing in response from Connor, he nudged the man who then stared at him. “You really haven’t slept with anyone in over three years?”

Hank shoved him, “Oh my god that’s all you got from all of that? I just read out a damn diary.”

Connor started giggling, “I’m sorry I’m sorry. I know it’s shallow it’s just the one thing I could relate to.”

“How the fuck? You’re,” He waved his hands to try indicating Connor’s body. “So attractive.”

“I didn’t really feel like dating after the breakup, it was easier to focus on work.”

Hank looked at him with his head cocked, “Huh. Maybe we’re not that different after all.”

Connor hummed, “Maybe not. Thank you for opening up to me.”

Hank laid down and maneuvered himself under the covers. “We’re supposed to be equals in this. You were right to have us learn more about each other. I’m sorry I’ve been...me...about the whole thing, and I’m the one who forced this charade in the first place.”

“Uh uh. Like you said, we’re equals. I agreed to this too, Hank. It’s mutually beneficial.”

Connor also clumsily got himself under the covers. Hank wasn’t sure if Connor was trying to fall asleep with him but honestly, he didn’t want to think about what a bad idea that could be. He was tired, and they both had a stressful day.

“Wait Hank, what’s the scar from?”

Hank closed his eyes and sighed. “Car crash. It’s how I lost Cole.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for asking.”

“It’s okay, go to sleep.” It was fine, technically. He just hoped answering it wouldn’t trigger any nightmares.

Hank was on the cusp of sleep when he heard Connor whisper.

“Hank, don’t take this the wrong way, but you are a very handsome man.”

A fluttering settled in Hank’s stomach and his face heated, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing a canon scene to make drunk!Connor interact with Hank is *chef kiss*  
> Hank's tattoos loosely follow that one concept art piece: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/bQm1m


	4. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mention of past emotional abuse

When Hank woke up, his body enveloped the warmth of another and it didn’t take him any time at all to know who it was. He thought his first reaction should be panic, but he couldn’t help but feel comforted instead. It  _ was _ without consent though, so he slowly and gently moved away.

Connor didn’t wake from the jostling, probably due to the miracle of a pre-hangover deep sleep.

Looking at him in the dim light, Hank remembered the things they discussed last night. How easy it was to open up to him, more so than even his AA sponsor.

One thing that stuck out to him, while staring at Connor’s peaceful and gorgeous face, was that he’d called Hank handsome. Ten years ago maybe he would have agreed, but certainly not now. If Connor believed it though, Hank felt maybe he should make an effort. Maybe he had a chance with him, for real.

Or maybe that was the pipedream it seemed.

Regardless, Hank slid out of bed and into the bathroom. He checked his face in the mirror and wiped away the eye crusties leftover from sleep. His hair was a mess, but he didn’t think there’d be time to shower. He tried finger combing it to no satisfaction. That’s when he spotted a small hair tie in a clear bag of guest toiletries. 

Hank’s gray hair was only long enough to pull half into a short ponytail, but it looked much cleaner than before. There wasn’t much he could do about the bags under his eyes, but, well. Good enough he supposed.

Hank walked back into the room and got back under the covers as carefully as he’d gotten out. He didn’t return to spooning Connor, but he did lay down facing him.

As soon as his eyes closed, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and shook Connor’s shoulder.

“Connor.”

“I hope everybody’s decent!” George called from behind the door.

Hank rolled his eyes and shook Connor until he groaned.

Connor flung an arm blindly behind himself and smacked Hank in the face.

Hank grabbed his hand off and said, “Connor, your dad is at the door.”

That seemed to get his attention. Connor sat up, and Hank pulled him against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Connor and they settled in together, not unlike how Hank woke up initially.

“Come in,” Connor called out with a wince.

“Hungover?” Hank asked.

“I’m so dumb,” he responded.

Hank laughed at him and that’s how Connor’s father found them as he walked in. George was carrying a tray of steaming cinnamon rolls and a teapot.

Hank’s mouth watered in anticipation and he thanked him for bringing the tray to them. He watched George place it on the bed’s side table and looked up when he heard Amanda.

“Good morning boys.”

Connor stiffened slightly beside Hank and asked, “What’s going on?”

Amanda said, “Your father and I have a come up with a proposition and we think it’s a good idea.”

She nodded at George who excitedly clarified, “We want you to get married here tomorrow.”

It was like a bucket of ice water was simultaneously dumped on both Hank and Connor. They knew they’d have to actually get married, but certainly not this soon.

Connor started shaking his head no while Hank just asked, “What?”

“Well you’re going to get married anyway, so we figured why not do it now when we’re all together and that way Gammy can be a part of it.”

Hank noticed Connor’s reaction and backed him up. “No no, we couldn’t. It’s Gammy’s birthday thing tomorrow and we don’t want to ruin that.”

Speak of the devil, Gammy must have been eavesdropping as he walked in and argued, “I’ve had 89 birthday parties, I don’t need another one. It’d be an absolute dream if I got to see both of my grandchildren’s weddings. So you’ll do it?”

Connor winced, “Absolutely not. Dad, you know how much I hate surprises, this wasn’t the plan.”

“Do it before I’m dead?” Gammy said.

That got Hank to agree real quick. “Okay, okay.” He gave a thumbs up.

Gammy and George laughed and George said, “Don’t worry Connor, the only plan that’s changing is what the party is for. We’ll take care of everything and you can get married like your mother and I did in the barn.”

Gammy added, “It’s Stern family tradition!”

Hank did his best to fake enthusiasm for the plan and Connor just hid his face in his hands.

“I’ve always wanted to get married in a...barn.”

“It’s a sign,” Gammy said. “We must give thanks I tell you.” They could still hear her as she left the room. “Come, come. We must give thanks.”

Hank was confused, to say the least.

It must have shown on his face because George explained, “We’re actually part Tlingit so, she still holds that part of our culture close.”

“Oh,” Hank said.

“Well, we’ll leave you guys alone now, and make sure you eat!”

“Will do,” Hank called out as Connor’s parents left and closed the door behind them.

Connor gasped. “Oh my god. I wasn’t nauseous from the hangover but now?”

Hank scooted just far enough away to properly look at him.

“When my dad finds out this whole thing is fake he’s gonna- he’s going to be crushed and my grandmother’s  _ going to die _ . And my mom will be so disappointed and my brother will mock me and-”

“Woah woah, Connor just slow down.” Hank started rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. “They’re not gonna find out.”   


Connor wrung his hands together. “And my mother, where the  _ hell _ did that come from? She didn’t want any part of this and now suddenly she- she’s okay with it?”

Hank continued the rubbing. “It’s all fine. Your dad probably talked her into it as an apology for yesterday, yeah?”

“Oh, god Hank. What are we doing?”

Connor looked so lost in that moment. Hank wanted- no- needed to make this better. He got up and prepared tea for Connor which he handed over, then did the same with a napkin and cinnamon roll.

Then he started searching through his suitcase and Connor watched suspiciously.

Hank exclaimed in victory when he found what he was looking for and turned around to show Connor his prize.

“Ibuprofen for the headache, antiemetic for the stomach.”

Connor crossed his arms. “The nausea drug is in a prescription bottle.”   


Hank wiggled the bottle, now within Connor’s reach. “Well, it  _ was _ prescribed.”

“Hank, that’s illegal. I’m not taking your prescription meds.”

“Okay one, odd that that’s where you draw your moral compass. Two, they’re leftover from when I was going through withdrawal. I keep them around in case of emergency.”

Connor only took the ibuprofen.

Hank shrugged. “Suit yourself, but I’m leaving them out. If no one sees you take them, then it’s not illegal.”

That finally got a small smile out of the brunette. “That’s not how it works at all.”

Hank shrugged again. “Look, we’ll be happily divorced before you know it. It’s not that big a deal. Just...find a way to calm down. I for one, am going on a walk.”

“Where?”   


“Anywhere, you guys got a big ass property.”

~~~~~

Hank thought it’d be a good idea to give Connor some space to process this morning, and a walk was a good day to that, as well as clear his own head. He walked across the property toward the forest and came across a bike laid up against a tree.

“Fuck that.” He wouldn’t take some rickety old bike onto an unpaved path. That’d be asking for his back to finally give out.

The air of the woods was crisp and held the scent of pine needles. The foliage and atmosphere was the antithesis of Detroit and it was...nice. He could probably use a vacation from work anyway and stay off the grid somewhere in a log cabin.

This trip somehow managed to be both the most stressful and least stressful one he’d ever been on, and it felt like a sign that he could use a break. The two months he took off when Cole passed didn’t count.

His thoughts strayed to Connor. Their upcoming marriage. It was irresponsible and risky and huge, but worth it in his opinion. Growing feelings for Connor wouldn’t change anything.

They couldn’t. He just started feeling this way because they’re in close proximity and in a stressful situation. What was it called, trauma bonding? He couldn’t remember.

As long as Connor was still willing, then he was too. That’s all that mattered. Extraneous details could get locked in a nice little box and shoved under the other boxes of undealt with emotions in his brain.

A twig snapped under his feet, scaring a nearby bird into flight. On a whim, he stepped off the path and followed the direction of the bird.

After a minute or so he could begin to hear a steady beating as if the forest suddenly had a heartbeat. Confused, he followed the noise which steadily grew louder and brought with it the smell of burning wood.

He stepped over some shrubbery and into the edge of clearing which held a sight he’d never thought he’d see in all his 53 years.

There in the center, a large bonfire was lit and smoking into the sky. Across the pit and slightly obscured by the smoke was a person chanting some non-English language in a...cape?

The person spun in a circle and must have caught sight of him because they called out, “Come to me, Hank of Detroit. It is I, Grandma Annie.”

“Uh, oh?” Hank hesitantly walked closer and now he could recognize her body.

She was wearing a small feathered headdress and a robe with bold red, black and white coloring. The center of the robe revealed an owl formed with geometric shapes.

She motioned for him to join her. “Come see how I give thanks to Mother Earth.”

“Oh, nah. I don’t want to interrupt you.”

Gammy walked closer. “No, look around you. Mother Earth has brought all this together as she’s brought you and Connor together.”

Hank did look around. She definitely had a point about the forest.

“Dance with me in celebration.”

Hank brought a hand to the back of his neck. “You know actually, I better get back to him.”

Gammy reached into a bad that was hidden inside the robe’s folds and threw powder into the fire which grew larger in response. “I insist!”

Hank jumped. “Okay, okay. I’m coming.” He walked close enough to feel the heat radiating from the pit and stood across from Gammy. “So, how do I do this?”

Gammy started moving her arms to the beat of the drums playing from a phone’s speaker. “Listen and follow.” Then she began chanting again.

Hank was completely out of his element, but he didn’t want to offend her by disrespecting the culture. So in jerky movements, he tried matching Gammy’s arms. Opening them wide, then coming together out in front of his chest. Like photosynthesis.

“Now you chant!” The two moved around the fire in a circle, adding a crossed arms position to the movements.

“I don’t know any chants.”

“Chant from the heart, to the trees!”

Hank nodded his head, “To the trees.”

Gammy began going the opposite way around the fire. “Use your vowels and chant from the heart. Oo. Ee. Ee. Oo.”

Hank repeated back a few repetitions then changed it up. “Oo. Oo. Oh. Oh.”

He tried genuinely focusing on the drums and picked up a rhythm without following Gammy as much. The drums followed a consistent thumping.

Bum. Bum.  _ Bum _ .  _ Bum _ .

“To the universe!” Gammy shouted.

“To the universe,” Hank repeated, getting into it. “To the- to... _ I’ve got to run away. I’ve got to get away. You don’t really want any more from me. _ ”

Each word break punctuated with a double fist bump to the beat.

“ _ To make things right, you need someone to hold you tight. _ ”

Hank brought his hands together in prayer pose.

Gammy shouted, “Louder!”

Hank took it to heart and began shouting. “ _ And you think love is to pray, but I’m sorry I don’t pray that way! _ ”   


He circled around.

“ _ Once I ran to you (I ran), now I’ll run from you. This tainted love you’ve given, I give you all a boy could give you! _ ”

Hank didn’t register the now very confused look on Gammy’s face. He hadn’t let go in years, not even on his drunkest days. He faced her fully and threw his whole body into the dance, including pointing at her as if she were who the speaker of the song was talking about.

“ _ Take my tears and that’s not nearly all! Tainted love, oh oh. _ ”

~~~~~

After a good amount of time going over mental images of Hank’s hair pulled up this morning, Connor finally got ready for the day. He ended up taking both the ibuprofen and the antiemetic despite the amount of guilt it caused. His brain decided it would be fun to inform him how illegal it was and how there was a possibility of it causing heart problems. But honestly, the lack of nausea was worth it to trigger those thoughts.

He drank some water and grabbed a granola bar to eat on his walk to find Hank. Hank’s phone was scheduled to arrive today, so they’d have to go into town and pick it up.

Connor took the only path he knew through the woods, an old one that had been worn in from his brother and him as kids. Gammy used to show them the best spots to play, like the clearing and the riverbank. Their dad had even installed a rope swing.

It was fun, but like all things came to end when Amanda deemed them too old for such childish things. That didn’t stop Aiden, but of course, it stopped Connor. He felt lucky that Aiden kept finding new things for them to do together instead of letting it pull them apart.

Connor knew he  _ really _ needed to tell him the truth about this marriage. There’s no way he could go through this alone, especially not with realizing how much he started feeling for Hank.

Speaking of, Connor stopped walking and listened hard, he thought he heard someone yelling.

“ _ Don’t touch me, please. I cannot stand the way you tease. _ ”

Connor’s mouth gaped and he turned his head in the direction the voice came from. A voice that sounded a lot like Hank’s.

~~~~~

“ _ I love you though you hurt me so, now I’m gonna pack my things and go. _ ”

Connor walked into the clearing and saw Hank trying to dance while definitely singing.

“ _ Tainted love. Oh oh, tainted love. _ ”

Even Gammy was trying to dance along, though she couldn’t move in the same way as Hank was attempting.

“What are you doing?”

Hank gasped and jumped at least a foot in the air and faced Connor. He thought running into Connor naked was the most mortifying moment of his entire life, but no.  _ This _ was the most mortifying moment of his entire life.

“Uhhh. Uh- You know, Gammy wanted me to- to chant. Give thanks to the universe, chant from the heart.” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Connor’s lips twitched with a smile he could no longer hide, “Tainted love? You trying to say something about our engagement?”

Hank’s face was scrunched up what felt like permanently. “Shut up, it went with the beat.”

He motioned to where the music was playing and they saw Gammy turn off whatever playlist it was.

Connor shook his head, biting back laughter. “Your phone’s in town, want to go pick it up?”

Hank snapped his fingers, “Yes I wanna go- wait, Gammy, is it okay if I go?”

Gammy was smiling at them both and held her palms out. “Whatever you do is what shall be.”

“But...you’re okay if I go?”

She started laughing then, “Yes go, hon.”

Hank said goodbye and started walking with Connor back onto the path that would lead them out of the woods.

Once they were side by side, Connor said, “I will never in my-”

Hank shoved him, cutting him off. “Shut up, please.”

Connor burst into giggles and Hank kept lightly slapping his arm, laughing as well.

Gammy shook her head in fondness as she watched them walk away.

~~~~~

As the two took the boat into town, Connor noticed that Hank no longer went for the life vest. Maybe, he thought, the multiple trips Hank had so far had convinced him that boats were safe.

The door of the general store they walked into, announced their presence with a small ringing bell.

Connor greeted the cashier, Ramone the stripper, and Hank immediately tried to hide among the groceries and outdoor gear. Unfortunately for him, he was also immediately spotted.

Ramone came over. “Hola! Remember this?” He proceeded to dance his way closer, clothed this time.

Hank put a rack of rainboots between them. “No way to forget. Hah.” He tried to force a laugh.

Ramone tried to round the boots while softly singing, “Don’t you want to come?”

Hank forced another laugh and finally joined Connor at the front counter, who he used as a body shield.

“I think you made quite the impression on Ramone,” Connor said.

Hank watched him put some snack foods into a plastic bag. “Yeah, I think the part where I burst into tears really brought us together.”

Connor smiled, the little shit. “That’ll do it. And by the way, as healthy as I eat normally, Pringles and M&M’s are my favorites so.  _ Honey _ , we should always have those around the house.”

“Well you won’t see me stopping you, you’ve already called my diet shit on no less than five occasions.”

“My mother will absolutely have a heart attack if she ever sees our pantry.”

Hank chuckled and Ramone walked over with a box in one hand and a cell phone in the other. “I’ve already charged it up, Connor.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled and started heading toward the door, letting Hank get his own phone.

Hank tried, but the man playfully pulled it back out of reach in a poor imitation of the time he did the same with his naked ass in Hank’s face. Having enough of the bullshit, Hank grabbed the phone and walked away without an expression of gratitude. He refused to feel guilty because he was pretty sure the behavior could be considered harassment at this point.

Hank got outside and saw Connor already eating from the can of chips. He rolled his eyes and pulled up the voicemail app on his phone. “Oh shit. Holy fuck.”

“What?”

“I have 37 messages, I need a computer. Is there a computer in town? I don’t have time to go back to the house.”

Connor nodded, “Yes, but you’re not going to like it.”

Hank’s look of confusion was answered when Connor led him to an old-timey internet cafe.

“You’re shitting me.”

“I wish I wasn’t.”

Hank groaned. “Why is your family’s company in the 3000s but your town is stuck in the 90s?”

Connor shrugged.

The cafe was a small building, only housing four desktop computers of the early 2000s variety and two of which were out of order. He had to pay for it with quarters and cringed at the dial-up connection sound he thought he’d never hear again.

It was slow going, but he logged into his company email and began taking care of some errands.

After the first couple of emails, Connor excused himself outside. Hank didn’t think much of it until he happened to glance out the window and see Connor talking to none other than Elijah.

It left a sour pit in his stomach and he couldn’t get a read on Connor’s body language from this distance. He wanted to respect Connor’s boundaries so he didn’t go out, but he did keep an eye on them.

~~~~~

When Connor stepped outside, his first thought was that Elijah was following him, and his second thought was what the hell did he want?

The man had his hair slicked back in its signature style which only made his face all the more repulsive to Connor. It was the face of someone who was often cruel and rarely kind.

“What did you tell Hank about us?” Connor asked.

Elijah smiled. “What did he say I said?”

Connor looked down. “I- he didn’t say. I didn’t want to know.”

“That wasn’t very smart was it?”

Connor didn’t answer.

“Look, I don’t know why you two are together, but it doesn’t matter. Come back to me, sweetheart. I need you here, and I know you missed me too.”

Connor shook his head. “You don’t miss  _ me, _ you miss being buddy-buddy with my mother so you can get a part of the inheritance.”

Elijah stepped closer, making Connor’s fight or flight response kick in. “I’ve been so good to you Connor, you know we’re always happiest after our little fights end.”

“Not this time. I know your game now, Eli. You’re always nice in the beginning and then you get worse and worse until I leave and then you convince me to come back and stay by being sweet again. I will never let that happen again. You’re sick.”

Elijah clucked his tongue and stepped closer once more, causing to back up. “What kind of nonsense psychobabble did that therapist feed you?”

Connor looked into the internet cafe to try and get Hank’s attention. He knew he could walk away but...Elijah had this effect on him. One that seemed to have weakened but not entirely disappeared yet.

~~~~~

The next time Hank glanced out, he made eye contact with his pseudo fiance who looked scared. Hank immediately got up from his seat and rushed outside. Those pleading eyes and raised eyebrows sent a jolt of worry through him.

Hank ignored the shout from the cashier running the cafe and placed himself slightly in front of Connor, partially blocking Elijah’s view.

“Are you okay?”

Connor bit his lip but nodded. He felt foolish now, like he was overreacting to the things Elijah was saying.

Hank faced Elijah now, with his protective stance over Connor still in place. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down his nose at the pale man.

“What the hell do you want?”

Elijah raised his hands in surrender, the sincerity of which was completely eradicated by the smirk on his face. “I simply wanted to know what Connor saw in you. Honestly though, a better question would be what do  _ you _ see in Connor.”

Hank saw the exact moment when Elijah knew he had fucked up. And it was almost as satisfying as the crunch of his nose under Hank’s fist.

Elijah stumbled back, holding his nose, blood seeping out from between his fingers.

“I almost feel sorry for you, because you’ll never find someone else as good as Connor. You wasted your chance by being a total piece of shit.” Hank shook out his fist before taking Connor’s hand gently and beginning to lead him away.

Connor wouldn’t stop giving him an awed look until they’d managed to get a fair distance away from the scene. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands yet either.

Eventually, Connor spoke up, “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“I really did.”

Connor didn’t protest again. Instead, he smiled and breathed normally for the first time since he spotted his ex outside the cafe.

Hank stopped walking though, which also pulled Connor to a stop. “You didn’t actually propose to him did you?”

Connor snorted, “God no. Is that what he told you?”

“The bastard said you proposed and he said no and that’s why you moved to Detroit.”

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “No. He proposed to me because in the original plan I would take over the CEO position of CyberLife. I had the job opening in Detroit on a backburner for a while, so when Eli proposed to me it like...set something off? I don’t know. I just knew that I couldn’t say yes and I had to leave. I sort of realized I really would be stuck with him forever if I stayed. And he was just after the job anyway so…”

Hank couldn’t restrain himself. He used the hand that was still intertwined with Connor’s to tug him into a hug. He felt Connor gasp against him. “I’m glad you said no. You deserve a lot, Connor. A lot.”

Hank cleared his throat as he ended the hug and pulled back, but Connor kept them close together with a hand around the back of his neck. Hank’s eyes widened as he searched Connor’s for... _ something _ .

He noticed Connor’s eyes glance quickly at his mouth and begin moving closer until he heard Connor’s father call out their names. They stepped apart as if they’d been burned.

“Hank, there you are! We’ve been looking for you guys.” George said.

Hank cleared his throat and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. He refused to meet Connor’s gaze again. What they did- almost did, was bad. He was letting himself get too close in what was strictly a business arrangement. Feelings would needlessly complicated things and shift the tenuous balance of power they established.

Gammy said, “We’re gonna have to steal you away young man.”

Hank snorted and let Gammy start leading him away by the hand.

When Connor started following as well, George waved a hand back at him. “Nuh uh, it’s part of a surprise for you Connor. You can’t come with us.”

“But-”

“Just go wait at the boat, it shouldn’t take long.”

Hank shrugged at him and followed George and Gammy to an old little tailor shop.

It turns out, Gammy had thought about the fact he wouldn’t have a suit with him for the impromptu wedding and planned ahead.

She pulled out a suit with black slacks and white jacket with a black collar and pocket trimmings. It seemed wide enough for his shoulders and gut, and this was confirmed when he walked out of the changing room.

He faced himself in the mirror and honestly, with his hair pulled back, he looked half decent.

Gammy started fluttering about him, putting pins here and there to mark off where minor adjustments needed to be made.

George put a hand on Hank’s shoulder and said, “Don’t worry about the fit, Annie is the best tailor in southeast Alaska.”

“Oh stop, this was my mother’s work. She made it herself for my husband in 1929.”

Hank was impressed, “Wow that’s, yeah. I mean obviously it was good work since it’s still in good condition.”

Gammy smiled.

George started helping Gammy with the pin placement.

The comfortable silence was broken by George. “So I was thinking, for the holidays we could come visit you guys this year.”

Fuck. Future visits had completely escaped Hank’s mind until this point. What a huge fucking oversight. Part of selling the marriage as real would obviously have to include interacting with family as a couple would. Not just during this weekend.

“Or, we could come back here. It’s uh, much prettier up here.”

A lump settled in Hank’s throat. These people genuinely wanted to see him again.  _ Him _ . He could picture it. How nice it would be, to have family again. People that checked up on him just because it’s been a while and not because of a tragedy. To have actual plans on holidays instead of just sitting around getting drunk and passing out before midnight.

There could potentially be people in his house again, besides him and Sumo. Cooking and laughing and talking.

And he would get used to it only to lose it again once the divorce came. It would be ripped away again. Like Cole.

The lump solidified into a giant mass that weighed down on his lungs, making it harder to breathe.

George cleared his throat. “That would be, ahem, really nice.” He seemed to be getting choked up.

Gammy patted his arm and said, “Oh hush, go make us some tea.”

George agreed and covertly wiped his eyes when he left the room.

Finished with the measurements and pin-setting, Gammy walked over to a little wooden box and pulled out something small.

“Just one special touch and you’re ready.”

She took one of Hank’s wrists and started fastening a cufflink to the button. As held out his other wrist, he inspected the object. It was a turquoise gemstone with a fine gold frame surrounding the squared off shape. It was beautiful, a touch of blue.

He gave Gammy a questioning look.

“It’s been in the family for more than 150 years.”

Hank’s eyes widened, “Shit, Gammy I-”

“I’m not finished hon. It used to be a necklace, but I modified it to fit a groom. My great-grandfather gave it to my great-grandmother when they got married. They were a scandal back then, a bit more than you and Connor to Amanda now.”

Hank huffed out a laugh.

“He was Russian and she was Tlingit, and back then you had to get the approval of every member of the tribe. It almost broke them apart.”

“So, how did they stay together?”

Gammy smiled, “She was tough, wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Kind of reminds me of you.”

“Oh.” He shifted on his feet.

“Anyway, I want you to have it.” She interrupted Hank’s attempt at protesting. “Seriously, grandparents love giving things to their grandchildren. It makes us feel like we’ll still be a part of your lives even after we’re gone.”

That lump in Hank’s throat had traveled into a prickling feeling behind his eyes. He really couldn’t. This wasn’t his place. He was taking away something from this family that belonged to someone else, to Connor’s next. But it shouldn’t be his  _ next _ it should be his  _ first _ and Hank was really fucking screwing that up. He was a piece of shit.

He shook his head but didn’t say no. He didn’t know how to without confessing the whole ruse. He sniffled, which Gammy picked up on.

“Are you alright, hon?” She put a comforting hand on his arm and squeezed.

Hank nodded and took a deep breath to steady his voice, “Just uh. Just wanted to make sure we had time to get all the sewing done.”

Gammy chuckled, “You don’t have to worry about that, they don’t call me the best for nothing! Now let’s get you out of that suit, you’re done for the day.”

Hank took one last glance at himself in the mirror. Imposter, he thought. Imposter piece of shit.

~~~~~

Hank found Connor at the dock. He was laying in the back of the boat dozing off. He sat up though at the sound of Hank’s footsteps on the gravel.

Hank rushed down the ladder as carefully as he dared and then got into the boat.

Connor started the engine and untied them from the dock. “Hey, so what did they want?”

Hank ignored him and hit the accelerator, which caused Connor to almost fall out since he was still partially leaned over the edge.

“Whoa, hey!” Connor carefully moved to sit in the passenger seat at the front. “What the heck Hank, I could have fallen out. Also, you can’t legally drive this!”

“Shut up.” They had to yell to be heard over the roaring engine.

Connor took in Hank’s expression and noticed how angered it was. “What’s wrong?”

Hank grimaced. “Nothing, I just needed to get away from everyone.”

“What did they do?”

“Nothing, just stop talking to me will ya?”   


Connor’s eyes kept flicking from the speedometer to the water in front of them, trying to gauge their level of safety and his chances of successfully pushing Hank and taking the wheel from him.

When they got far enough away from shore to make the dock and closest buildings resemble ants, Connor tried getting him to speak again. “Will you tell me what’s wrong now? Hank,  _ please _ .”

“I remembered, okay?”

“Remembered what?”

Connor could see Hank’s hands tighten on the wheel, knuckles turning white. “Fuck, I remembered what it was like to have a family. I was basically on my own until I had Cole and his friends’ parents became family to me. I lost all of that and being here is a great fucking reminder of what I lost. To have people tell you they love you and make you breakfast and say they want to visit you over the holidays. And you have that and I’m- I’m just screwing it up!”

Connor didn’t know what to say.

“This is  _ your _ family Connor, and they’re treating me like I’m a part of it. And I don’t want to remember what that’s like because I don’t know if I could survive it when it’s over. It doesn’t matter that we’re fake because it still feels real with them.”

“You’re not screwing it up, I agreed to this! I knew what I was getting into, and we can fix this okay, we don’t have to see them over the holidays.”   


Hank let go of the wheel to cover his eyes and groan, which caused the boat to lurch to one side.

Connor yelped and grabbed the wheel, bumping Hank out of the way. Hank moved to the back end of the boat.

“Your family loves you, you know that?”

Connor glanced behind him to answer, “Of course.”

“And you’re still willing to put them through this?”

Connor had to keep switching his attention. “They’re not going through anything because they won’t find out.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you said they won’t and I trust you. I trust  _ us _ .”

Hank needed to get his energy out but they were confined to the stupid boat. He sat up on the edge of the boat and held onto the passenger seat. “Even if they don’t what’s gonna happen during the divorce huh? Gammy will have a fucking heart attack during that announcement!”

“No, she won’t, it’s going to be fine.”

The next time he faced forward he noticed they were headed straight toward a buoy. “Hold on!”

He made a sharp left to avoid a collision and cursed himself for dividing his attention like this instead of just bringing the boat to a stop as soon as he took over driving.

“We could have talked normally, Hank. This was an extremely irresponsible way of expressing your doubts!”

Besides the engine, only silence answered him.

“Hank?”

More silence.

A cold feeling washed over Connor’s body and he jerked his around and saw Hank was nowhere in the boat. “Hank!”

He turned the boat back around toward the buoy is fast as he could. And thank god he spotted a small head in the water. But he wasn’t any less scared considering the water was well below 50 degrees and Hank  _ couldn’t fucking swim _ .

_ I killed my fiance _ . Just looped in his head as he pulled close enough to shout at Hank to grab onto the buoy. Hank was able to comply, thank god.

Connor finally slowed down and pulled the boat as close as he could without hitting the giant hunk of metal and cut the engine completely. He leaned over the edge of the boat and reached out a hand to the shivering and panicked man clinging to the side of the buoy.

“Hank, take my hand.”

“I’m af-f-fraid to let g-g-go.”

“I got you, just please take my hand.”

Hank finally reached out and their hands clasped tightly. Hank’s was freezing as Connor pulled him to the side of the boat they struggled to pull his weight up and over.

They landed in a wet heap on the floor and Connor started shivering in sympathy from the few splashes that landed on himself. He grabbed an old sweater that was left in the boat.

“Take off your top half, so you don’t get hypothermia.”

Hank didn’t protest for once and with Connor’s help, removed his jacket and shirt with jerking and stiff movements. He’d never been so cold in all his years living in Michigan.

Connor helped Hank get his arms through the knit sweater and immediately put his arms around him.

“Why were you sitting  _ on top _ of the seats?”

Still stuttering, “You t-t-turned the b-b-boat and made me f-f-fall in asshole.”

“You let go of the wheel idiot, now come here, we need to get you warm.”

Connor rubbed Hank’s arms to try to get blood flowing and as the shivers grew less intense, he settled against Hank’s side. He was smaller than Hank, so he couldn’t completely envelope the man in his arms, but he tried.

Tired and freezing and absolutely done with pretending for once, Hank leaned his head against Connor’s shoulder. After a few seconds, he felt Connor lean his own head on top.

They didn’t know how long they stayed there, huddled close together in silence. But it was long enough for Hank to warm up and stop shivering completely. And maybe a little extra time, but no one had to know.

~~~~~

The boat ride back was silent, and Connor spent the entire journey trying to think of what to say. He wanted to tell Hank that they were definitely friends at least now. And that, his family would still welcome him even after the divorce. They could argue that they rushed into things and it was a mutual break up.

No one had to know otherwise, and Hank could still be a part of his life. He didn’t want to lose their newfound bond. He couldn’t tell though if he wanted to continue the ruse because of just the promotion or because he wanted to give them a real chance at being together. Either way, it felt selfish.

He knew he needed to be honest with Hank about this tonight. Hank wanted him to be open about any doubts, so it was only fair. They were in this together after all.

When the duo walked across the dock and up to Connor’s house, they saw Amanda walk out and come to meet them.

She clasped her hands in front of her and said, “Come with me, I need to speak with both of you.”   


Hank and Connor met each other’s gaze with mirrored confusion. Hank shrugged and started following her.

Connor knew whatever it was it couldn’t be good. The other shoe was about to drop from this morning’s uncharacteristic acceptance.

She led them behind the mansion and to the back entrance of a barn. When opened the door she gave Connor a stern look and said, “Your father is not to hear of this.”

Whatever they were about to walk into, at least now Connor knew the alarm bells in his head weren’t false.

They walked into the old barn and passed the stalls. There hadn’t been any horses in here in Connor’s entire lifetime. The barn already existed on the property and was mainly used to store tools for yard work and gardening. The last time it held horses was when Connor’s mother was born.

The mansion, of course, was built in place of the original smaller house once Amanda’s company took off.

Footsteps rounded the corner and out walked Perkins, Hank’s immigration officer. Cold washed over Connor as if he were the one who fell into the water earlier.

“I told you I’d be talking to relatives,” Perkins smirked. He held a recording device in one hand and file folder in the other.

“What did you do?” Connor snapped at Amanda.

She was unphased. “I received a phone call from Mr. Perkins who told me if you were lying he would send you to prison. We both strongly suspect you are, so I negotiated a deal to get you out of this mess you’ve made.”

Connor couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t seem to close his jaw.

Perkins spoke, “Your mother generously paid for my flight up here so I could get this recording in person. This offer is going to last 20 seconds, so listen closely. You’re going to make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham. With your confession, you’re off the hook and  _ he _ is going to back to Canada.”

The look on his face was amused, as if he enjoyed doing this to people. He probably did.

Connor turned to Hank for input. Hank was frowning at the ground, not looking at anyone. But there wasn’t fear on his face, just acceptance. Connor knew what he had to do.

He must have taken too long to speak though because Amanda cut in. “Take the deal Connor, don’t be stupid.”

Connor shook his head and snatched the device out of Perkins’ hands. “You want my statement? Here’s your statement. I’ve been working for Hank Anderson for three years. One year ago we started dating and fell in love and he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I’ll see you at the wedding.”

He shoved the device back into Perkins’ hands and took Hank’s arm to lead him out of the barn. The surprised and relieved look on Hank’s face told him he made the right decision.

Connor ignored his mother’s protests for once as he slammed the door behind them.

They made it back to the bedroom without further incidents and Hank settled heavily onto the couch with a groan. He still held his wet clothes, bundled up and now resting on his lap.

Connor stood in the middle of the room, wringing his hands.

“So, you sure about this?” Hank asked.

“I’m not sure about a lot of things, but I think that was the right choice.”

Hank cleared his throat. “I appreciate what you did Connor, but I think we-”

“You would do the same for me,” Connor interrupted. “Am I right?”

Hank’s lips turned inwards and he nodded.

It was now or never though. Connor needed Hank to know that he’d started developing real feelings before they still decided to go through with this.

He took a few steadying breaths and Hank could tell he was preparing himself to say something important.

Just as he opened his mouth, a knock sounded at the door and Gammy’s voice could be heard.

“I hope everybody’s decent!” She called before coming in.

Connor cursed the universe.

She beckoned Connor over with a finger. “You need to come with me. No sleeping together tonight, it’s tradition.” She was blatantly unaware of the heavy tension weighing down on the room. “Give your groom a kiss goodnight and come on, you have the rest of your lives together.”

She left the room to give their goodbyes privacy.

Hank stood up and the two faced each other awkwardly. There were so many things unspoken, with such problematic timing.

Connor said, “If I don’t go she’s just going to…”

“Come back.”

“Yeah.”

Connor bit his lip. “Are you...okay? From earlier.”

Hank forced out a laugh. “Yes, go.”

“Okay, okay.”

They held eye contact until the door fully shut.

Connor prepared himself for a restless night in the spare bedroom. Too many thoughts and what ifs circled around his brain to get any sort of restful sleep.

Hank wasn’t faring any better. The bed was too big and cold without Connor, even though he’d only gotten to experience sharing it one night. And that, more than anything else, scared him.

What the fuck were they doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't understand how hard I cringed while writing the woods scene, it's fairly short and I still needed two shots of vodka first and an emotional support voice chat on discord during it lmao
> 
> I changed the song to Tainted Love because I thought Get Low was too ooc as if the entire scene isn't totally ooc but beggars can't be choosers!
> 
> My biggest surprise while researching though was discovering that the costume director must have spoken with actual Tlingit people because Betty White wears a real dance robe in the movie!


	5. If You Love Me...

Much to their annoyance, Hank and Connor were kept completely separate the entire morning. Gammy took the whole wedding tradition thing very seriously and Hank just wanted to punch the walls.

Last night, Connor was trying to tell him...something. And whatever it was carried enough weight to put the most distraught expression he’d ever seen on Connor’s face in their entire three years. More distraught even than the time Connor found him drunkenly passed out on the floor of his office during an overtime shift in his first year as an assistant.

He wasn’t a morning person on the best day, and today definitely wasn’t a best day. He was extra grumpy from tossing and turning all night, reconciling with himself what he had to do today.

No matter how much Connor seemed okay with it, he just couldn’t bring himself to justify their deal anymore. He was, damn it all, enamored with the kid. If he truly cared about Connor, and he did, then he needed to call the wedding off.

He’d still hold up his end of the deal, Connor would get his promotion and Hank would write the best damn reference letter he could so the next editor kept Connor on.

But Hank didn’t deserve to go through with the wedding. He’d been a shit boss and dragged Connor into his selfish mess. The man deserved better. And the only way he would get better is if Hank stopped this.

He thought about his decision while Gammy fussed around him, making sure the suit fit perfectly and fixing his hair. She was so excited it broke his heart.

Gavin was also in the room, just keeping them company and talking enough for the three of them. Hank was thankful for that at least because he didn’t have to attempt small talk while his mind was elsewhere.

Gammy once asked if he was okay and he passed off his anguish as wedding jitters.

The turquoise cufflinks were the cherry on top of the guilt-filled cake, but they would be returned soon enough. Hank had everything planned out.

He asked to have a few minutes alone to compose himself before the three of them would head to the barn.

Once alone, he wrote Connor a letter and sealed it in an envelope he found in the house. He placed it on top of that manuscript Connor kept recommending him to read and hid them both in the top of his suitcase.

Everything was set for a swift departure.

He glanced around the room one more time and huffed at the sight of an empty wine glass still resting on the floor next to the bed. He couldn’t tell if it was a laugh or a sob, but it hurt either way.

~~~~~

Connor’s brother Aiden helped him style his hair in silence. He was a quiet person so this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but Connor still felt he was being judged. Like his brother knew something.

Connor tried getting him to reveal his thoughts.

“Do you approve of us?”

Aiden tried smoothing back that one errant curl that always seemed to refuse being tamed whenever Connor’s hair was styled. “How could I when all I know about him is the crush you had a few years ago and stories about him overworking you?”

Connor straightened his tie reflexively. He felt defensive. “Fair point, but you know those stories were exaggerated. I was blaming him to mom, but  _ I’m _ the one who chose not to come back here because of Elijah.”

“Fair point.” He repeated.

Connor didn’t speak again until he was inside the barn.

He stood on a small stage in the decorated building. The inside had been beautifully decorated with roses and other flowers from Amanda’s garden and a grouping of chairs were set up for guests. Someone had even added fairy lights to the rafters which when combined with the natural light and cedar wood, gave the room a soft and intimate glow. It reminded him of the firelight in the shared bedroom.

His mother didn’t need to hire anyone to move the decorations inside. The guests were more than happy to turn Gammy’s birthday into a dual celebration.

He briefly greeted guests as they came in and found seats. There would be more time for that at the reception.

He caught sight of Perkins sitting in the back. He rolled his eyes at his mother’s audacity and gave the man a short glare.

Gammy came up to Connor and told him how handsome he looked and he thanked her. Her entrance was the cue for someone to start playing Pachelbel’s Canon through a speaker since she would be walking Hank down the aisle.

At the sound of music, all the guests quieted and stood up to face the back of the barn where Hank appeared.

Connor’s breath caught. Hank looked amazing. It wasn’t a simple black suit he assumed Hank would wear, and he was glad for it. The white of the jacket stood out and complimented his body. Hank’s hair was also pulled back in a neater fashion than the way he had it yesterday. Probably with the assistance of hair gel.

When he looked at Hank’s face though, he could see it tensed with stress and his smile was strained.

Thinking he was just nervous, Connor tried smiling at him in reassurance.

The walk down the aisle didn’t take long, and Gammy joined Connor’s and Hank’s hands together in symbolic union. She sat down in the front row next to the rest of Connor’s immediate family.

Connor noted Hank’s palm was clammy with sweat so he gave it a squeeze to let Hank know he was there. That they were okay, but Hank avoided his gaze and casually separated their hands.

Connor tried to ignore the sting of rejection.

Hank briefly greeted their ordained minister, the stripper. Was there a job in this town the man  _ didn’t _ have? “Ramone."   


“Me llamo.” He responded. Then he spoke loudly so all the guests would hear, but it startled Hank in its suddenness.

“We are gathered here today to give thanks, and to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Connor and Hank’s true love in front of family and friends.”

Connor tried smirking at Hank with the irony because the alternative was breaking into hysterical and suspicious laughter. To his surprise, Hank slightly shook his head and his eyebrows were creased in sadness. Oh fuck.

“For it is their family and friends who taught Connor and Hank to love so it is only right that family and friends are…” Ramone trailed off as Hank put up a hand.

Ramone leaned in and whispered, “Mi amor, do you have a question?”

Hank shook his head. “No, but I- uh it’s. I do have something I need to say.”

“Hank.” Connor put his hand on Hank’s arm, but the man shrugged it off.

“Can it wait till after?” Ramone asked?   


Hank closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “No, no it can’t.

Connor’s stomach began roiling with nausea. This was quite literally, the worst case scenario. And for once he didn’t think he caused it by doing some weird unrelated thing like not tying his shoes correctly or brushing his teeth wrong.

Hank turned around and faced the guests, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Connor turned around a few moments later, after taking a few breaths and desperately wishing he was dissociating.

“Hi,” came out scratchy so he cleared his throat and started again. “Hi, everyone.”

Some people hesitantly said ‘hello’ back.

“Thank you all for coming out, even though this isn’t uh- what you originally planned to celebrate. Anyway, I have a bit of- a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding.”

Connor tried one last time to stop him. “Hank, what are you doing?”

Hank ignored him again. “I’m Canadian, actually. And my visa expired and I was about to be deported. I didn’t want to leave this country so I forced Connor here to marry me.”   


Gasps circulated around the room and Gammy covered her mouth with her hands in shock. George put an arm around her shoulders and Amanda looked as disapproving as ever, but not surprised.

“Connor has always had this extraordinary work ethic, which he probably learned from his family.”

Hank started speaking directly to Connor.

“For three years he worked harder than anyone else at our company, including all the employees I’ve had before he transferred. So I knew if I threatened to destroy his career, he’d do anything to stop it.”

Connor kept shaking his head, this wasn’t right.

“I blackmailed him into coming up here and lying to all of you about our relationship. And I thought it would be easy to watch him do it. But it wasn’t. It turns out it’s not easy ruining someone’s life once you find out how much you really care about them.”

Hank could see Gammy and George tear up. Join the club, he thought. He also caught sight of Aiden who looked absolutely murderous.

“Please don’t let this come between your family. This was all my fault, and I’m sorry.”

Connor grabbed his arm as Hank walked off the stage, he wanted to plead with him. “Hank…”

“Connor, this was a business deal and you held up your end, but the deal is off.” He wiped a stray tear from his face and walked away.

As Hank left the barn, he passed Perkins. “You’re my fucking ride, meet me at the dock.”

Connor made to follow Hank, but he was stopped by a horde of guests all trying to talk to him. His immediate family was first of course.

Amanda must have slipped out without him seeing because only his father and Gammy came over to him. He stood on his toes to catch a glimpse of Aiden who caught his eye and shrugged. That was one person at least who didn’t hate him.

Gammy kept dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and George said, “What were you thinking? Blackmail could have been handled with the cops.”

“You don’t understand. I may have lied, but he did too. There was never any blackmail, it was a consensual agreement we had.”

George’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, and that’s supposed to make us feel better?”

“No,” he groaned. “I just- he said all of that to try and keep any blame from falling on me so I don’t get arrested. Look, I’ll explain everything later but I really just need to go somewhere quiet before I end up curled on the floor.”

George tried stopping him, but he ignored his father and walked to the mansion. He ignored everyone’s stares as he zigzagged through the crowd now meandering outside.

His pace steadily increased until he was full on sprinting toward their shared room. If he could just catch Hank before he left, he could fix this. He needed to tell Hank how he felt.

Connor burst through the bedroom door and his stomach clenched when he confirmed the room was empty. Even Hank’s suitcase was already gone.

Hank’s borrowed suit caught his eye. It was laid out on the bed and next to it rest a stack of papers and an envelope. Connor picked up the stack and read the title page. It was the manuscript he’d been recommending to Hank for weeks.

He put it aside and opened the letter which was written in Hank’s messy scrawl.

> _ Connor, _
> 
> _ You were right, this book is special. I read it the first time you gave it to me and it's been on my mind since. I lied about reading it because I knew publishing it meant losing you as an assistant. It was selfish, like everything else I put you through. _
> 
> _ You have an amazing eye and I'll make sure it still gets published and you still get that promotion before I leave. It's the least I owe you. Do me a favor and never date anymore assholes like your ex, okay? You deserve it. _
> 
> _ Hank _

His heart ached and the letter crumpled beneath his clenching fists.

A knock sounded on the door and Connor watched Aiden walk in.

“Think I still hold the black sheep of the family card?”

Connor chuckled weakly. “You might have just lost it.”

Aiden came closer and noticed the materials left out on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...uh no. I’m not. I just feel so- you know what the problem is?”

His brother arched one eyebrow.

“This man is a pain in my ass- no not like that. We agree on this plan which in all likelihood could have and did ruin my relationship with some of the family. So he dips out, fine. I get it, it’s stressful probably, the idea of being married to me for a year. But then,” Connor crumples the letter and throws it across the room. “Then he leaves me this note instead of telling me to my face?”

“Connor…”

“No, I’m not done. For three years I work for him, I do everything for him and I don’t even tolerate it. I  _ enjoy _ it because I like working for him. And now none of that matters because we had a deal and he broke it.” He wasn’t yelling, but he was dangerously close to it.

Aiden crossed his arms. “You’re not mad because he broke the deal, you’re mad because you have feelings for him.”

Connor thought about protesting for about two seconds then realized it would be pointless because Aiden sometimes knows him better than himself. “Is it that obvious?”

He snorted. “Maybe not to everyone, but Gavin and I have had a running bet over if you two would figure out your shit or not. I won 100 dollars, so thank you by the way.”

“Oh my god.” Connor covered his face with his hands.

  
“So you’re just going to let him get away then?”

“What?”

“Go after him, idiot.”

That finally kicked Connor into action. He ran back outside and got stopped by his mother.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to talk to him before he gets on the plane.”

Amanda tried blocking his path. “Why would you do that?”

“This doesn’t concern you.”

“This concerns the entire family, I’m not letting you do that. You’ve ruined enough.”

“Well, I’m not asking for your permission.”

“ _ Amanda stop!” _

Amanda and Connor both looked at George who had shouted at them. He was holding onto Gammy who was falling over. Connor and Amanda rushed over and helped lower to the ground gently.

Gammy’s pained voice said, “I think I’m having a heart attack.”

Aiden pushed guests out of the way and began taking Gammy’s pulse. “I’m a doctor, please give her some space. Amanda, call in an evac.”

Connor anxiously watched as his brother went through symptoms with Gammy. No no no no. Hank and he kept saying this sham would kill her, they couldn’t have jinxed it. But they must have. The guilt tore through his body as if made of blades and he started praying to a God he didn’t believe in.

Soon the roaring engine of a seaplane could be heard. It skidded to a stop on the water and the pilot steered it to the dock. The paramedics worked with Aiden to carry Gammy in a stretcher onto the plane and started hooking her up to an EKG.

The family all squeezed together onto the plane to go with her to the hospital. Connor was sat between his parents, but for once there was no tension in being this close to his mother.

Gammy weakly slid an oxygen mask off her face so she could speak properly. When Amanda noticed this, she reached for her hands.

Gammy looked up at Amanda and Connor. “You two need to stop fighting. Your differences can’t come between you, you’re family.”

Her voice was filled with tears and she grasped Amanda’s hand tightly. “Promise me you’ll stand by Connor even- even if you don’t agree with him.”

Connor had never seen his mother choked up before, it felt wrong. “I promise.”

Gammy then reached for Connor’s hand, who took it firmly. “Connor, promise me you’ll work harder to be a part of this family.”

“I will, I’m sorry.” A tear trailed down his cheek and he felt a hand land on top of his free one. He was surprised to see it was Amanda’s. That only succeeded in making more tears fall.

“Well then, the spirits can take me.” She laid back down and closed her eyes, breathing still shallow.

Aiden gently placed the oxygen mask back over her face and the family all waited with bated breath.

Gammy’s movements stilled, but no alarm came from the EKG. Connor looked at Aiden and was baffled to find him smirking.

Suddenly Gammy sat up, causing Connor, Amanda, and George to gasp.

“I guess they’re not ready for me. I’m feeling much better. Aiden, hon, tell the pilot to take us to the airport instead.”

“Of course.”

Amanda softly slapped Gammy’s arm, “What the hell were you thinking faking a heart attack?”

“It was the only way to get you two to shut up and listen.”

George burst into laughter and Connor soon followed suit. The release of tension and guilt left him feeling slightly manic. Even Amanda had to cover up a smile.

It takes about a half hour to reach the airport, and when they do, Connor makes a mad dash out of the plane and down the runway. He quickly called an old friend on his phone, hoping the man still worked as an air traffic controller.

Thankfully the man picked up. “Connor?”

“Jerry!” He could see Hank’s plane speeding down the runway for take off. Fuck. “I need a huge favor from you and I don’t have time to explain. Can you stop that plane from leaving?  _ Please _ .”

“Oh, Connor I can’t do that, it’s already been cleared. What’s wrong?”

“ _ Damn it _ ! I mean- sorry, it’s not your fault I know. My...well it’s a lot to explain. Someone very important to me is on that plane and I need to stop him from doing something stupid.”

“I’m really sorry, Connor. If I had known sooner…”

Connor sighed and tried not to cry. “It’s okay. Thanks anyway.”

He hung up the phone and walked back to his family which was partially unboarded from the seaplane. He threw his arms up in a hopeless shrug. He could hear them speaking as he got closer.

Amanda asked, “What’s wrong?”

George said, “Hank’s on that plane.”   


And Gammy added, “And he didn’t get to tell him.”

Amanda looked confused. “Tell him what?”

“That he wants to be with him, and so Hank couldn’t say it back,” George said as he wrapped an arm around Connor’s back.

That only increased Amanda’s confusion. “Wait, how do we know what Hank wants?”

Aiden sighed. “He wouldn’t have left if he didn’t care about him. Does the phrase ‘if you love me let me go’ ring any bells?”

“Oh my god, there’s going to be another wedding isn’t there?”

“Sure is,” Aiden smirked at her. Maybe she still disapproved now, but she couldn’t forever. Not if she actually loved her sons.

Connor ignored the lot of them by buying the next flight out on his phone. If he rushed and took the expensive route he just might make it to Detroit before Hank left.

~~~~~

The flights back were the longest in Hank’s travel history. Technically he wasn’t alone because the rat bastard Perkins was required to sit next to him in case Hank made a run for it. But he still felt almost as lonely as he did when he lost Cole. And that was a feeling he’d never wanted to experience again. It was why he pushed everyone away and stopped dating. People always left.

His uninterrupted thoughts were his worst enemy, and he had a whole a day of flights to be left alone with them. He switched between immense guilt over leaving Connor alone to deal with the fallout, certainty that he’d done the right thing, and heartache over losing this man he hadn’t even realized how much he cared about until this weekend.

It was a constant loop. Guilt, certainty, heartache. Guilt, certainty, heartache.

It wasn’t any surprise that he was an internal wreck by the time his plane touched down in Detroit’s airport. In his defense, he also hadn’t slept in over 24 hours.

The first place he stopped to pack up was the publishing company. Perkins stood outside his office door as he moved all of his files and knick-knacks into boxes. The files, of course, had to stay here.

Connor wasn’t there to help him pack or run errands, so Hank had to rush around. He had an emergency meeting with the higher-ups so they would buy Connor’s manuscript. It held priority over packing things that held little sentimental value anyway.

He also had to rent a temporary, shitty apartment somewhere in the middle of Canada outside his old hometown. He wrote the address on a slip of paper and sought out one of his soon to be ex-employees, Markus.

“Hey, Markus.”

The man in question took his time responding since Hank was technically no longer in charge. “Yes?”

“I need you to send the boxes in my office to this address, okay?”

He took the slip of paper and looked distracted. “Yeah, uh Mr. Anderson?”

“What?”

Markus pointed behind him.

Hank turned around and gasped. “Connor.”

Connor was walking toward him with a determined gait and as he came to a halt a couple feet away, Hank could see how heavy he was breathing.

Hank was shocked and his heart wanted to be hopeful. But he didn’t want to be wrong. His pulse was racing and he could only wonder about the reasons Connor was somehow standing here in front of him and not in Alaska getting a verbal beatdown from Amanda.

“Hi.”

“Why are you panting?”

“I’ve been running. I also may or may not have had a panic attack in the uber ride over here.”

Despite his inner turmoil, Hank laughed. Connor smiled in response and it made his breath catch.

“What are you doing here? It’s good to see you, but...I need to pack up most of my house before a 5 o'clock flight.”

“This won’t take long, I promise.” Connor took a visible breath. “Five days ago, I didn’t hate you but I also didn’t particularly like you either. You were just...a very frustrating boss.”

Hank felt defensive. “Gee, thanks, kid.”

“Hank, listen. We got to Alaska and things started to change for me and I know they did for you too. Things started to change on the flight and when we kissed. They changed when I was drunk and you told me about why you weren’t. And things even changed when we checked each other out naked.”

Hank shifted on his feet and crossed his arms, ignoring the shocked gasps from the few workers who were in eavesdropping distance.

“I kept denying it, but I couldn’t anymore when I was left alone at an altar without a husband. Because I realized you left because you felt it too. So can you imagine my anger when it dawned on me that the man I care deeply about is about to be kicked out of the country?”

Hank was either having a stroke or Connor felt the same as he did.

Connor took a step closer and grabbed Hanks hands in his own. “Hank. Will you marry me, because I want to date you. For real this time.”

Hank’s thumbs rubbed circles into the back of Connor’s hands. “You don’t want to be stuck with me. There’s a reason people don’t like me.”

“Because you push them away. I’m not letting you push me away too, I know you and I want to be with that person.”

Hank’s eyes burned with unshed tears. “It would be easier if we forgot everything and I just left.”

Connor shook his head, “I don’t think it would.”

“God damn it.” Hank moved his hands to cup Connor’s face and couldn’t resist pulling the man into a kiss. This stupid, wonderful, beautiful man.

It was so much better than their first kiss because this time it was  _ real _ . Connor’s lips were just as soft as he remembered and he wondered if the zings of energy flowing through his body were mirrored in Connor’s as well.

It was warm and felt like a promise. And Hank thought, for Connor, he could break down his walls. If Connor wanted him, then he was going to be the best man he possibly could.

Hank pulled their lips apart enough to say, “Shouldn’t you be down on one knee?”

“Maybe later,” Connor said.

Hank could feel him smile into their next kiss.

He could also distantly hear the jeering and catcalling of his employees. Instead of stopping the kiss, he raised a hand and flipped them all his middle finger to show them what he thought of the peanut gallery.

Nothing could come between him and Connor now. Not Perkins, not Amanda, and not his own insecurities. In the end, they really were two people who weren’t meant to fall in love, but did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted really really badly to have them say "I love you" in the confession of feelings but honestly I'm not a fan of the falling in love in literally a few days trope so that's why I decided against that Extra Cheesiness.
> 
> If enough people are interested though, I could write a one shot for this universe showing the first time they said it!


	6. Epilogue- Or What Comes After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the movie ends immediately after the confession, it was my duty to write some of what happens next.
> 
> There is sex in here, so if you want to skip that part I say how in the end notes!

The bureaucracy was so fucked from Hank and Connor’s engagement, end of engagement, confession of crime, then re-engagement for real, that Perkins begged his superiors for a transfer. He wasn’t that lucky. To make things easier, all charges were dropped. And despite answering most questions wrong (they’d only been together a few days after all) Perkins approved their engagement as valid.

It was the least he could do to get them out of his life forever. Besides, he got to witness firsthand that switch from fake to authentic. And he wasn’t keen on writing an entire report on the romantic comedy of events that ensued.

Unfortunately for him, he received multiple cases of fraudulent marriage that were difficult to prove beyond a gut feeling. He summarily quit his job as an immigration officer and lost whatever hair he had left.

~~~~~

Hank and Connor’s new wedding took place in a courthouse. It needed to be quick and efficient anyway, so Connor had convinced Hank that there was no reason to fly back to Alaska and involve everyone once more.

What really got Hank on board though, was when Connor said, “Besides, if we’re still together in a year, I want a real wedding to replace the one that’s essentially just red tape.”

That was their first promise in the relationship.

The second promise was that if they broke up, Connor would still be allowed to see Sumo. Hank swore Connor cared more about the dog than his own husband.

The third and final promise was that they would be open and honest with each other about their feelings. Being closed off and trying to hide things had caused a lot of problems for them in their individual lives. But it also almost tore them apart in Alaska.

Hank assumed it would be easier for Connor to share things because the kid wore his heart on his sleeve. He was wrong though.

After Hank told Connor vaguely about Cole under the Alaskan twilight, he realized how much he needed and liked to talk about what troubled him most. Not to everyone obviously, but to Connor. It was cathartic in a painful way, but he always felt better after doing so.

The night he told Connor every dirty detail about Cole’s death, they were laying in bed with Connor holding Hank from behind and running his hands soothingly along Hank’s chest and shoulders. He listened and held Hank until the shuddering sobs stopped. He didn’t give pity or platitudes. He said he couldn’t imagine a worse thing to happen to someone, to lose their child. And Hank couldn’t agree more.

The next day, Hank started going through boxes of things in his garage labeled ‘Cole’. Connor went through it with him. Hank would pull out a horribly drawn picture or a toy and tell Connor the story behind it. Stories from happier days. Ones Hank wanted to begin remembering fondly and with an ache in his chest that would never leave, and not ones he wanted to forget anymore.

Honoring Cole was about remembering him, not forgetting like the alcohol wanted.

Connor on the other hand, had an entire lifetime of learning to keep his problems quiet.

He and his brother were adopted when they were six, so he had some memories of his biological mother, and they weren’t pleasant. He remembered learning that crying didn’t get him what he wanted whether it was food or toys or love. He was adopted out of a neglectful, single parent home of someone with a cocaine addiction. He didn’t hold it against her though, addiction was an illness and he hoped that that lady got the help she needed one day. He’d never know though, it was a closed adoption.

When he and Aiden settled into the Stern household, Connor was selectively mute for most of elementary school. It was hard for him to let go of the conditioning from his previous living arrangement. There was no specialist in Sitka for him to see, so the family worked together to make him feel comfortable and loved and that what he wanted mattered.

Of course, things changed again when Amanda’s business took off. She became more reserved and strict and her expectations became too high for her kids. Connor relearned to not complain because he was to do as Amanda said.

Then he started dating Elijah Kamski. Elijah never listened to Connor’s wants and boundaries in the relationship and loved gaslighting to make Connor shut up. There was never any real love there, Connor was just a means to an end for him.

So now, in a real and healthy relationship, Connor would learn to open up again. He told Hank about these times. He greatly valued Hank’s support and patience and that helped him a lot. They brought out the best in each other and accepted the worst, and they were happy.

~~~~~

Throughout the first month of their relationship, there was no dearth of physical intimacy. Touch-starved, Connor had called it. Hank rolled his eyes and didn’t care for naming it so long as they were on the same page.

There were casual touches here and there, like a hand on a shoulder or waist as they passed by each other.

There were longer touches too, like cuddling on the couch and holding each other in bed.

And there were kisses, which didn’t take long to progress from shy and chaste to exploratory to heavy make outs.

As far as sex went, they hadn’t done more than frottage, hand jobs, and blow jobs. They wanted to go all the way, but it seemed like they were both waiting for it to feel right. Not that it felt wrong. But, they were both sentimental fools so they were waiting for  _ something _ .

That something was about a month into the relationship.

Throughout the month, Connor had come over most days and spent the night more than he was staying in his own apartment. They were in a honeymoon phase and didn’t desire to be apart for long.

Even when they didn’t have the mental energy to interact, they enjoyed being quietly in the same room and doing their own thing. It was the most comfortable they’d been in any relationship.

Since Connor stayed over so much, he’d added a set of his own toiletries to the bathroom and spare clothes in a drawer Hank cleared out. He’d even paid for some groceries since he was constantly cooking and eating there anyway.

It was only natural, Hank thought, to ask Connor to move in.

It happened when they were on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms. Hank had rehearsed his words internally all day while Connor was held against him.

Connor sensed that Hank had something important to tell him, but he didn’t ask. He knew Hank would bring it up when he was ready.

Hank eventually cleared his throat and the hand rubbing Connor’s back paused in its motion.

Connor gave him his full attention.

“Why don’t you move in already? You practically live here already anyway so...why are you looking at me like that?”

Connor had the softest little smile on his face, the one that only pulled up one side of his mouth and didn’t show his teeth.

“Sorry, I want to move in, I just- you’re so cute.”

Hank rolled his eyes and pushed Connor’s face away to hide the tint in his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Giggling, Connor swung a leg over to straddle Hank and settled his weight on Hank’s thighs. He cupped Hank’s face in his hands and gave him a lingering kiss. “Yes, I want to move in. I thought you’d never ask.”

In between returning kisses, Hank said, “Good, I don’t think my heart would have handled a no.”

Connor made a noise of protest. “Hank, how many times do I have to say 53 isn’t that-  _ oh _ .”

Hank had grabbed Connor’s hips and rolled him against his own growing bulge.

“I meant my metaphorical heart idiot.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

Connor got that soft look about his face again, but Hank didn’t want to focus too much on the weight of his words or he might be tempted to say three more far too soon.

So he smirked and captured Connor’s lips with his own once more. Connor’s collar bone was exposed on one side due to the looseness of Hank’s big shirt on him. Hank took the opportunity to trail kisses across Connor’s jaw and down his neck to that target where he’d mark with a bruise instead of an X.

Connor sighed at the feeling and ran his hands through Hank’s hair, pleased at the forming mark which he would be visible for the next several days. He loved how much attention Hank paid to his body in times like these. Even when they were rushed, there was a noted level of care and consideration to what felt good for  _ Connor _ . But he wanted to focus on Hank this time.

He could feel that Hank was hard through their layers of sweatpants, so he stopped grinding down and reached a hand in between them. He cupped Hank and massaged him with the heel of his hand. He smiled as Hank groaned into his neck.

When Hank reached between them to try and lower Connor’s pants, Connor nudged his head up to kiss his lips before standing up.

Hank gave him a confused look so Connor laced their hands together and pulled Hank up and down the hall to the bedroom.

They stopped a few times on the way when Hank pushed Connor gently against the walls and kissed him breathless. The slow pace was comforting and unlike the rushed encounters at the start of their relationship.

Once in the bedroom, Hank kicked the door shut behind them to keep Sumo out and walked Connor backward until the backs of his knees hit the bed.

Hank shoved him back playfully and Connor huffed out a laugh as the air left him when he landed. He reached for Hank who crawled over him and resumed the long, deep kisses from the hall.

Their mouths still held some of the taste from lunch and Hank smiled as he realized Connor hadn’t made them brush their teeth first. It was something Connor always forced them to do before open-mouthed kisses because otherwise, it made him feel contaminated. He liked to think that he made Connor comfortable enough to try because Elijah sure as shit didn’t.

He brought his attention back to Connor when he felt hands pulling up the hem of his shirt. Hank sat back on his knees and took it all the way off.

He didn’t have long to feel self-conscious because Connor immediately sat up and ran his hands along Hank’s stomach. Connor pressed a kiss to the center of Hank’s chest then removed his own shirt.

The difference between their body shapes was pronounced with both of them shirtless together for the first time. Connor seemed really into it though, so maybe all of Hank’s worrying was for naught.

Hank lowered himself back over Connor and reinitiated kissing. He shifted to press one of his thighs between Connor’s legs and ground down. Connor gasped and ran his hands down Hank’s back.

They began moving together and built up a steady rhythm. Hank knew Connor was sensitive to the scratch of his beard, so he moved down just enough to brush it over his nipples, all the while maintaining contact with Connor’s erection through his pants.

Connor arched into the touch and let out a breathy sigh.

Hank sucked another mark into his skin and moved back up, capturing Connor’s lips once more. Hank didn’t know how many minutes they’d been frotting together, but it was long enough for Connor’s moans to grow higher in pitch.

Just as he decided he wanted Connor to finish in his mouth, his boyfriend-husband gently pushed against Hank’s chest.

Hank pulled his weight off of Connor and hovered over him. “You good?”

Connor nodded and trailed his fingers across the top of Hank’s shoulders which tickled. “I want…”

Hank rested his weight on one hand to free up his other to brush back the messy hair from Connor’s forehead. “Tell me what you want.”   


“I want you inside me.”

Hank could have come right there. He dropped his forehead to Connor’s shoulder and groaned low. He then hooked a leg under Connor’s hip and rolled them over so Connor was on top.

Connor panted and asked, “Is that a yes?”

Hank smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “Yes, you’re killing me.”

They kissed for a bit until Connor decided to move things along. With Hank’s assistance, he pulled Hanks pants down and was unsurprised to find him going commando underneath.

Hank rolled them back over and tugged down Connor’s pants and underwear then tossed both across the room. Finally, they pressed against each other completely naked for the first time. Well. First time since The Incident in Alaska.

There were dual moans at the feeling of hot skin against hot skin. Hank could feel Connor’s cock twitch against his own and it was wonderful and sent a heady feeling through his body.

They ground together, with no offending garments to mute the sensation for once. Hank reached a hand between them and gently started jerking them off together. Without lube, the friction was just this side of too much and brought Connor close to the edge rather quickly.

“Stop, stop.”

Connor sounded panicked so Hank immediately removed his hand. “Mmm?”

“I’m going to come like this if you don’t hurry up and prepare me.”

Hank chuckled, “Okay, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Hank ignored the pout Connor threw his way and leaned over to reach the bedside table. He pulled open the top drawer and fished around until he finally grabbed the bottle they needed.

With a triumphant smirk, he repositioned Connor until they were more comfortable in the center of the bed.

“How do you want this?”

“On my back, I want to see you.”   


Hank pressed a soft kiss to Connor’s lips, “Okay.”

He then opened the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle aside. He rubbed it through his hands in an attempt to warm it up first.

Next, he settled between Connor’s thighs and let a finger rub against Connor’s entrance. Hank looked up for confirmation and Connor’s little nod was all he needed before pressing his finger in slowly.

Connor sighed and his legs squirmed a bit, momentarily pressing against Hank’s sides.

When Hank started on a second finger, he took Connor into his mouth to distract him from any temporary pain from the stretching. He took his time and brushed against Connor’s prostate a few times.

Connor’s whole body jerked beautifully at each brush and he had to ask Hank to stop touching his dick if they were going to finish this as planned.

Even when Hank added a third finger, Connor was receiving too much pleasure down there to handle any additional stimulation. He was whining and pulled at Hank’s hair with his restless fingers.

Hank looked up from where he was nipping and sucking at Connor’s inner thigh to see Connor staring at him with a desperate look on his face.

“I’m ready.”

Hank twisted his fingers one last time then poured out a liberal amount of lube to cover his dick with. If there was one thing he learned, it was that you could never have too much.

He didn’t bother with a condom because they’d both been tested recently in anticipation, and the results came back clean. Connor had insisted even though Hank hadn’t slept with anyone since his last test. Always the responsible one, that kid.

He positioned himself over Connor and used a hand to guide himself in. He stilled whenever Connor’s breath hitched in what he assumed was pain. Three fingers weren’t fully adequately for his admittedly thick length.

Once his balls were pressed up against his partner, he laced his hands with Connor’s and stretched them up onto the pillow. Connor had a crease between his brows and Hank felt bad.

“So uh, you gonna call me daddy?”

Connor’s eyes comically widened and he moved to hit Hank but was stopped by Hank holding him down. Instead, he raised a leg and half-heartedly kicked Hank’s ass. “ _ Hank _ , that makes me think of my father don’t you even dare say that in the bedroom again.”

Hank was laughing, but tried to keep it from being belly deep or else he’d accidentally start shifting in Connor. It was contagious and Connor started laughing along.

When they calmed down, Hank could feel Connor relax completely around him and the elated look on his face was all worth it. That’s what he’d intended. For Connor to relax and enjoy himself.

They started making out lazily and Connor arched his back to get Hank to start moving.

Hank took the cue and slowly pulled almost all the way out before going back in. The pressure and heat around his cock was intoxicating and Connor must have felt the same since the brunette shivered with pleasure.

Hank increased the speed and force gradually so Connor’s body could adapt. This was their first time though, so soon they were both panting too much to continue kissing.

Their mouths met sloppily occasionally but mostly they just breathed into each other’s shoulders.

Hearing Hank’s grunts in his ear turned Connor on almost as much as the feeling of Hank’s hands holding him down.

Soon Connor’s moans turned into cries and Hank let go of his hands so Connor could rake his fingers down his back.

“Yes, Hank.  _ Fuck _ .”

Hank groaned. He was pleased he got Connor to curse. He was really close, but he wanted Connor to finish first. So he started stroking Connor in time with his thrusts, which had the man whining.

He dropped his voice low and spoke into Connor’s ear, “You gonna come for me? You gonna be good?”

Connor keened and shuddered against him. With a drawn-out call of Hank’s name, Connor’s cock spurted between them. Hank kept stroking him through the aftershocks until Connor pushed his hand away, overly sensitive.

He slowed down so Connor could relax, but the boy had other ideas.

“Don’t stop, Hank. Come inside me, I wanna feel it.”   


Hank groaned and sped up again.

Connor kept up a monologue of everything he wanted Hank to do to him, but it was one thing in particular that finally pushed Hank over the edge.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

With a cut off moan, Hank finished inside him and tried not to crush him too harshly when he rested his exhausted body on top.

Connor ran one hand in a soothing path up and down Hank’s back as the other kept tucking some strands of hair behind one of Hank’s ears. It was comforting and made him want to fall asleep right there.

Instead, he pulled out slowly, cautious of Connor’s wincing, and settled on his back beside him. He pulled Connor so that he’d lay halfway across Hank’s chest. Connor snaked a leg in between Hank’s and they laid quietly as their breathing steadied and their heart rates slowed.

Hank was content to nap like this, but after a few minutes Connor sat up.

Hank squeezed his hand. “What’s up?”

Connor gave him a sheepish smile. “I need to go brush my teeth.”

Hank smiled, “Don’t think I didn’t notice. I’m proud of you, that was what...a half hour at least?”

“According to the clock, 34 minutes exactly.” He ducked his head, “I know it’s silly, but thank you.”   


Hank tsked, “It’s not silly. It’s a big deal for you, I understand.”

Connor nodded and sighed. He leaned down for a lingering kiss before getting up and striding out to the bathroom. When he came back, he had a wet washcloth and used it to clean Hank up before tossing it to the floor.

They maneuvered themselves under the covers and returned to the same position as before.

As Hank fell asleep, his last thought was wondering when it wouldn’t be too soon to tell Connor he loved him.

Connor wondered the same.

~~~~~

A year exactly after the day Connor proposed to Hank in a crowded office with desperation in his voice, Hank proposed again.

It was a Sunday, so they had the day off from work and got to sleep in for once. Even Sumo hadn’t woken them up early. Poor dog was tired all the time because Connor insisted on taking him for properly long walks.

The sun shone through the bedroom window and warmed the skin on Hank’s exposed face. He opened his eyes and saw Connor’s face smushed into his pecs. There was a bit of dried spit at the corner of his mouth and Hank knew he’d be disgusted when he woke up and felt it.

Hank took the opportunity to lick his thumb and gently rub away the crust before Connor had a chance to wake up and see it himself.

Connor was a deep sleeper, Hank had been surprised to learn. He figured Connor to be the type that was always up at the ass crack of dawn ready to go for a run in the morning dew. Thankfully, Connor was as reliant as Hank was on alarms so they could sleep in together.

Hank set to waking him up by running his hand through Connor’s hair. He’d discovered that Connor’s scalp was sensitive and the smallest massage would reduce him to a puddle.

Sure enough, Connor stirred and squinted up at Hank through bleary eyes. Connor’s smile was interrupted by a brief yawn and Hank thought he couldn’t be more beautiful.

The light shone through Connor’s eyes and highlighted the many shades of brown, something Hank found himself lost in sometimes.

Hank shuffled down in the bed until he was face to face with Connor so they could comfortably kiss. Close-mouthed though. Connor vowed morning mouths were a level of gross he would never get over and didn’t want to. Hank never argued, he had a point.

He pulled away and moved the hand from Connor’s hair to under his pillow, searching for something. When his fingers enclosed around a small box he pulled it out but kept it hidden under the sheets.

He brought his other hand up to cup Connor’s cheek. “Morning, love.”

Connor smiled at the pet name as he always did. “Good morning.”

“We’ve been together for a while, you and I. And it’s been good. Really good.”

“I agree,” Connor started playing with the hair peppering Hank’s chest.

“I love you, a lot. And-” He cut himself off with a sigh. “I wanted to make this big speech, but honestly I forgot it all.”

Connor’s hand paused, “A speech for what?” His head cocked in that way it did when he was confused.

Hank took a deep breath, “Will you marry me?”

Surprise then joy settled on Connor’s face. “You remembered what I said.”

“‘Course I did. So...is that a yes?”

Connor quickly moved on top of him, straddling his waist. “Yes, Hank. I love you so much.” He held Hank’s face between his hands and leaned down for a searing kiss that left both of them breathless.

Hank gently bit Connor’s bottom lip and pulled away when he felt something drip onto his face. He opened his eyes and saw tears beginning to fall down Connor’s cheeks.

“Ah hell.” He wiped them away with his fingers and couldn’t ignore the prickling in his own eyes.

Connor gave him a watery smile. “I’m sorry, you just make me so happy. You’re so good for me, I don’t think I could ask for more.”

Hank had worked through enough of his own insecurities in the last year to not disagree. He was touched instead, at the reminder of how much he meant to Connor and how happy he made him.

“Don’t ever apologize for your emotions, Connor.”

Connor nodded and kissed him again. He pulled away almost immediately though and started pulling Hank out of the bed. “Let’s brush our teeth, I need you.”

Hank chuckled and let himself be pulled up, dropping the ring box on the floor in the process. He facepalmed. “Shit, I completely forgot. I had a ring to give you after you said yes.”   


Connor bent down and picked it up, “I don’t blame you, I kind of forgot everything when you asked.”

Hank placed a kiss on his forehead then took the box from Connor’s hands and opened it up. Inside were two stainless steel wedding bands. The smaller had a decorative blue strip while the larger had a brown one. It was the closest matches Hank could find to their eye colors.

Connor took the biggest one out and slid it onto Hank’s ring finger, and Hank placed the blue one on Connor’s in return.

Connor held it at different angles for the light to catch and stared at it reverently. Finally, he looked up and said, “They’re perfect.”

Hank was glad. He started feeling like it was a stupid idea the longer he waited to present them.

Hank pulled his lover into an embrace and said, “Come on, we need to be back in bed before Sumo realizes we’re awake.”

Connor laughed and followed him to the bathroom, hands linked together.

Technically, the wedding would just be a vow renewal, but to them it meant everything. And that’s all that mattered, fuck semantics.

And Hank had to admit there was a certain appeal to basically marrying the love of your life three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To skip the sex* Stop reading when Connor says yes to Hank's question then ctrl+f "A year exactly" and you're safe to read from there.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read this, commented, kudos'd, or just encouraged me to finish writing it! It means a lot and I'm glad I got to share one of my favorite movies with the HankCon world.
> 
> Special thanks to the Animal Farm discord for being the biggest supporters and especially to Griffin for beta-ing it!
> 
> In the future, I hope to explore a Connor with more severe OCD but with how that disorder can take over your entire life, it'd be limited to its own fic instead of a story like this one. But, I hold that headcanon near and dear to my heart so he still has it in this fic, but a level only achieved through years of therapy which he's received. He still has more severe triggers, they just never came up in this story. I want anyone suffering from OCD who reads this to know you can be like Connor and myself both, treatment works if you listen to your therapist and go through with all of that hard work. It's worth it, things get better.
> 
> Part 2 is a coda that's just the during-credits scene from the movie, it was comical enough to me that I wanted to write it but it didn't fit into this fic without seeming out of place. So! It's been moved to its own fic!
> 
> Check me out on twitter @thehankconsucc!


End file.
